Genealogía
by calhan49
Summary: Iroh, príncipe heredero de la Nación del Fuego, acaba de partir hacia el legendario asedio de Ba Sing Se. Mientras tanto, un temeroso Zuko de diez años se embarca en una búsqueda para desenterrar uno de los numerosos secretos de su familia. ¿O no?
1. Tío Iroh

«Padre te quiere matar...»

Piqué con alegría frente a la puerta de los aposentos de tío Iroh, y estuve dando saltitos en el sitio esperando impaciente a que me abrieran. Un impasible sirviente, alto y delgado, me hizo pasar haciendo una lenta reverencia. Con una inexpresividad soporífera fue deslizándose a través de las dependencias de mi tío, susurrando con voz queda, por aquí, mi señor, tenga cuidado, mi señor, no piséis ahí, mi señor. Imperturbable, anunció mi presencia a mi tío, que estaba de espaldas contemplando una enorme insignia de la Nación que colgaba orgullosamente presidiendo la habitación. Luego, en silencio, desapareció sin levantar el más mínimo soplo de brisa.

Nada más ver a tío Iroh fui corriendo hacia él, le salté a la espalda y juntos empezamos a trastabillar por todo el salón, tirando todo a nuestro a paso, mientras tío Iroh reía sin cesar.

\- ¡Para, pequeño espadachín, a mis criados no les va hacer ninguna gracia esto!

Me cogió por la cintura al vuelo (yo pesaba poco), y después de darme un beso en la frente, me depositó con una floritura en mi sillón favorito, tan mullido que parecía que parecía que quisiera comerte, porque te ibas hundiendo lentamente entre sus cojines.

\- Mira qué desastre has armado, joven príncipe... -dijo tío Iroh mirándome con falsa severidad. Yo le eché la lengua, pataleando desde el sillón-. Veo que has venido a despedir a tu pobre tío antes de que vaya a la guerra, ¿no? No tenías porqué, esta noche tendremos un fabuloso banquete de despedida.

\- Tío, me da igual el banquete -repuse con frustración. Madre también había dicho lo mismo-. Ni siquiera podré hablar contigo... -aparté la vista, refunfuñado.

\- ¡Es broma, Zuko! -tío Iroh se arrodilló ágilmente hasta quedar a mi altura-. Estoy muy pero que muy contento de que hayas venido a verme.

No pude evitar sonreír de felicidad sintiéndome repentinamente más seguro. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que alguien se pusiera «muy pero que muy contento» al verme, y ese agradable cambio no dejaba de sorprenderme.

\- ¿Y Lu Ten? -pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor esperando que apareciera-. ¿Está nervioso?

\- Todos estamos nervioso, Zuko -dijo mi tío mientras se sentaba pesadamente en otro sofá, a mi lado, y se llevaba una taza de té a sus labios-. ¿Ves el pendón? -señaló con una cabezada el gran tapiz de la llamarada que había estado contemplando minutos antes-. Me he propuesto que cuelgue de la Sublime Puerta del Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se antes de que acabe el otoño.

\- Una empresa arriesgada -comenté no sin cierta aprensión. La idea de la guerra me ponía nervioso, así que no solía prestarle demasiada atención.

\- Órdenes del Señor del Fuego -el semblante de tío Iroh se endureció-. Y sus designios son los designios de Agni, por supuesto.

\- Por supuesto -coincidí distraídamente-. En realidad, y ahora que sacas el tema del Señor del Fuego, quería preguntarte una cosa.

Me encantaba que tío Iroh resolviera mis dudas, de cualquier tipo. A mis ojos, tío Iroh era el intrépido general que defendía el estandarte de nuestra Nación en las inhóspitas y salvajes tierras del continente, el que extendía el dominio de Agni por todo el mundo. Además él era bueno, compasivo y paciente conmigo. No me gritaba cuando hacía algo malo, con esos gritos que me hacían sentir como si estuvieran cayendo bombas a mi alrededor. Sólo se quedaba en silencio y me observaba con su ceño de decepción. Con él no hacía falta que controlara cada uno de mis actos, ni que pensara meticulosamente en qué hacer y en qué no, preocupado por contrariarle y que me castigara. Me dejaba ser yo mismo, me alababa y aprobaba lo que hacía. No hacía falta que estuviera tenso ni en constante alerta, porque a él no le temía. Evidentemente, yo aún no comprendía ninguno de todos aquellos sentimientos, sólo sabía que, con él, me invadía una tranquilidad y un sosiego descomunales, que nunca sentía estando en nuestras propias dependencias.

\- Claro, Zuko, pregunta. Aunque poca cosa podrá hacer un simple soldado como yo...

Solté una carcajada. A tío Iroh le encantaba fingir que era un don nadie, aunque no con falsa modestia, sino con humildad y una verdadera intención de reírse de sí mismo.

\- Tío, ¿cuántos Señores del Fuego ha habido en toda la historia de la Nación? -pregunté atropelladamente.

\- Oh, demasiados en mi opinión -dijo el tío Iroh, haciendo un ademán de desdén-. Tuve que memorizarme la lista entera de Señores del Fuego cuando estaba en la Universidad. Ya te tocará a ti, y entonces...

\- ¿Y todos han sido maestros del fuego? -le interrumpí.

En el rostro de tío Iroh apareció un fantasma de suspicacia.

\- Sí, claro... -respondió con cautela.

\- ¿Y todos los príncipes que tenían también lo eran? ¿Y eran los más poderosos de su tiempo?

\- Bueno, así es como eran considerados, al menos.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Yo bajé la cabeza y empecé juguetear con mis dedos. Tenía demasiado miedo de preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber, pero para eso había venido, ¿no?

\- Zuko... ¿por qué me preguntas eso? -dijo mi tío, despacio-. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Alcé la cabeza inmediatamente, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no saber ocultar mejor el contenido de mi mente. Madre siempre decía, entre risas, que mi rostro estaba tan intrínsecamente conectado a mi mente que era incapaz de impedir que éste reprodujera lo que aquélla pensaba. ¡Maldita cara, la mía! pensé con frustración. Y ahí tenía los inquisitivos ojos de tío Iroh, de ese ámbar tan brillante y tan parecidos a los de Padre... y tan diferentes también.

\- Sólo me parece raro que «todos» los miembros de «todas» las generaciones de una familia hayan poseído el Dominio -me encogí de hombros, fingiendo despreocupación-. ¿A ti no te parece raro? ¿No es demasiada casualidad?

\- Bueno, eso siempre se ha interpretado como la demostración que la nuestra es la familia ungida por Agni, la escogida para gobernar Su tierra en Su nombre. Sabes lo que entonan los Sabios del Fuego en sus cánticos, ¿verdad? El Señor del Fuego es...

\- Los ojos y la espada del Señor -terminé a regañadientes. Sabía perfectamente lo que decían los Sabios del Fuego, pero sus insulsas explicaciones no acababan de satisfacerme-. Lo sé. Aún así, sigue siendo muy raro. Mira por ejemplo la historia del Señor del Fuego Azan y sus diez hijos, nueve de ellos estériles...

Tío Iroh contuvo una carcajada.

\- Es una historia graciosa -dijo volviendo a beber un poco de té. Yo cerré la boca, frustrado porque mi tío me hubiera interrumpido en la exposición de mi tesis, tan minuciosamente compuesta durante toda una semana-. Los diez fueron desfilando por el trono a través de los años, y al no tener descendientes, el trono iba recayendo en el siguiente hermano. Al final, el décimo hermano llegó a ser Señor del Fuego cuando ya tenía bisnietos.

\- Sí -dije, presuroso por devolver la conversación hacia su cauce original-. Y los diez fueron maestros de fuego. Y los cinco hijos del décimo hijo, el Señor del Fuego Yzm, también lo fueron, así como sus dieciséis nietos y sus treinta y un bisnietos. ¡Estadísticamente es imposible, tío! -exclamé, muy orgulloso de haber pronunciado correctamente la palabra «estadísticamente», que había aprendido dos días antes.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -preguntó mi tío, cada vez más sorprendido.

\- He estado informándome -dije muy circunspecto-. Una mujer puede parir como máximo hasta cuatro maestros, eso como mucho. El caso más alto registrado es el de una mujer que vivió hace doscientos años, en la provincia de Hunnan del Reino de la Tierra, que tuvo seis hijos maestros. Y, aún así, ¡los casos donde hay más de dos maestros en una misma generación de hijos son muy raros! Eso quitando a los extintos Nómadas de Aire, que todos eran maestros, lo cual también me parece muy raro. Y... -dejé de hablar durante un instante para respirar. Me acababa de dar cuenta que había estado hablando con un resuello de voz. Tío Iroh me observaba sin decir nada, cada vez más impresionado-. Apartando los casos de extraordinaria fertilidad de los Señores del Fuego Azan, Yzm, y otras excepciones, ¡los Señores del Fuego nunca suelen tener más de dos o tres hijos, teniendo en cuenta que la tasa coyuntural de fertilidad de la Nación está en ocho hijos por mujer! ¿No es extraño?

\- Zuko, ¿adónde quieres llegar? -tío Iroh sonaba con auténtica curiosidad-. ¿Y de dónde has sacado todos esos datos?

\- He estado informándome -repetí, reacio a revelar el origen de mi fuente (me había colado en el Comisionado de Demografía, en el ala sur, sin permiso del Archivero Imperial)-. El caso es que... ¿no te parece probable que en nuestra familia haya nacido alguna vez un no-maestro?

Tío Iroh estuvo el silencio unos segundos.

\- Sí que me parece probable -reconoció tío Iroh, lanzándome una larga mirada-. Pero no ha ocurrido. Si no, lo sabríamos.

\- Tú has dicho que el hecho de ser una familia formada exclusivamente de maestros es lo que los Señores del Fuego utilizan para acallar a sus opositores -continué, sin escuchar lo que había dicho tío Iroh, cada vez más enfrascado en decir de una vez el motivo de tanto tormento, lo que no me había dejado dormir en días-. Bien... Tú... ¿Crees que...? -empecé a balbucear sin sentido, sintiendo como todo el coraje tan concienzudamente acumulado durante semanas me abandonaba sin remedio, haciendo que me deshinchase cual globo. Noté que la garganta me temblaba y que voz salía débil y vacilante. Tío Iroh, que había notado mi indecisión, me animó con la cabeza a que prosiguiera, pero parecía que a cada segundo se preocupaba más. Yo respiré hondo y dije-: ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez «sí» que tuvieron hijos no-maestros, y que al nacer los mataban para mantenerse el poder? -terminé con un hilo de voz.

Tío Iroh reaccionó como si le hubiera confesado que mi afición era tirarme por los tejados de Palacio. Empalideció súbitamente, y saltó de su asiento como si entre los cojines hubiera escondida una granada. Yo noté como se me exprimía el corazón de angustia, pensando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, como siempre. Me di cuenta que me había vuelto a delatar, pues uno de los objetivos de aquella tarde era que tío Iroh no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me turbaba la escalofriante conclusión a la que había llegado.

\- Es algo que he estado pensando últimamente -dije con una exagerada ligereza, esforzándome en que aquello pareciera una intrascendente reflexión hecha por un niño curioso en una aburrida tarde-. Daría una explicación a los nueve hijos estériles del Señor del Fuego Azan, porque no tiene sentido que, de repente, el décimo sea una explosión de fertilidad. ¿Y si no hubieran sido estériles, sino que simplemente hubieran tenido hijos no-maestros? No es que me importe demasiado pero...

\- Zuko, escúchame con atención -tío Iroh no me gritó, pero parecía más serio de lo habitual-. No puedes ir por ahí cuestionando el derecho divino de la monarquía ígnea -me di cuenta, extrañado, de que no parecía muy cómodo pronunciando esas palabras. Yo me encogí de hombros, me mordí el labio y aparté la mirada tristemente. No era el trono del Señor del Fuego lo que me preocupaba-. Además, estamos hablando de nuestros antepasados. ¿Realmente crees que tus tatarabuelos y tatarabuelas eran personas tan crueles, y hacían algo tan horrible?

Yo negué con la cabeza, deprimido.

\- Lo siento. Sé que he cometido una falta de respeto a nuestros antepasados -dije con voz monótona-. No volverá a ocurrir.

Tío Iroh se acercó a mí y me revolvió cariñosamente el cabello.

\- No pasa nada, Zuko. Es normal que tengas curiosidad sobre nuestra familia -dijo con voz cálida-. Pero, ¿quién puede ser tan malvado como para... matar a un bebé! ¡Por Agni, si hasta cuesta expresarlo en voz alta!

\- Sí, ¿quién? -dije lastimeramente mientras me levantaba del cómodo sillón, dándome cuenta que aquella conversación no había servido para aplacar mi inquietud.

Mi tío se levantó también y me dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

\- Nos veremos en el banquete, ¿no? -terció tío Iroh mientras me acompañaba al vestíbulo de sus dependencias-. Lu Ten y yo nunca te perdonaríamos que no asistieses a nuestra fiesta de despedida.

\- Claro que iré, tío Iroh -contesté con cierto desaliento, un poco molesto por la obviedad de la pregunta.

Me sentía desilusionado, decepcionado, un poco traicionado, tal vez. Tío Iroh siempre había sido el sabio de barba gris poseedor de todos los secretos de este mundo y de los demás. Él y Madre eran los únicos capaces de comprenderme, de resolver mis dudas, de mostrarme cómo funcionaban las cosas. Pero aquel día, sus respuestas me parecieron del todo insuficientes. No me sentía capaz de decirle lo que realmente tenía incrustado en la mente desde la semana pasada.

De repente, tío Iroh se paró, se puso delante de mí, y puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Habló mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- Zuko, tu sabes que en Palacio estás seguro, ¿verdad? Que nada malo te puede tocar, que nadie te puede hacer daño. Que todos velamos por ti -tío Iroh calló, mirándome dubitativo.

\- Tío Iroh, si yo no hubiera nacido con el Dominio del fuego, ¿Padre me habría matado? -dije con sorprendente tranquilidad.

\- No, Zuko, no lo habría hecho -el tono de voz de tío Iroh irradiaba una seguridad absoluta-. Y si hubiera pensado en hacerlo, se lo habríamos impedido, te lo aseguro. Nosotros te queremos, Zuko. Recuérdalo.

Asentí con dificultad ante esas profundas palabras. Si tío Iroh me lo decía, es que era verdad. Padre no me habría matado. ¿Lo haría si descubriese que en realidad no era un maestro del fuego?

\- Mira, Zuko -la voz tío Iroh interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos-. Si estás interesado en la transmisión del Dominio, hay un libro muy bien documentado que tal vez te pueda resultar útil.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¿Ah sí? -dije sintiéndome repentinamente interesado-. ¿Cuál?

\- Lo escribió un tal profesor Kokishin, de la Universidad Pontificia de Ciudad Ígnea, hace al menos trescientos años. Se titula _Genealogía del Dominio_ y desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo? -pregunté sin vacilar.

Tío Iroh sonrió ante mi insistencia.

\- Creo que la Universidad Pontificia será un buen lugar para empezar, ¿no? Allí tendrán registros de los estudios de todos sus profesores. Y siendo un miembro de la familia real, seguro que podrás concertar una entrevista con el rector sin problemas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! -exclamé emocionado, olvidando por un momento mis siniestras preocupaciones. La búsqueda de aquel libro perdido se me antojaba tan peligrosa y aventurera como las expediciones militares de mi tío. Eso me hizo recordar algo-. Oh. Tú no podrás acompañarme -me di cuenta, sintiendo que el mundo se me echaba encima.

\- No, tendrá que ayudarte otra persona, o hacerlo tú solo - la perspectiva de enfrentarme solo a los funcionarios imperiales me aterraba-. Pero podrás enviarme halcones con los progresos de tus pesquisas. Lu Ten y yo esperaremos con impaciencia desde el frente para tener noticia de tu búsqueda.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, tío! -me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Algo que, en público, me era completamente prohibido. Me alejé corriendo por el pasillo mientras tío Iroh se despedía de mí con una mano, sonriente. En cuanto giré la esquina, vi de refilón como dejaba ir el aliento lentamente, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y la puerta se cerraba majestuosamente a su paso.

De un modo u otro, visitar a tío Iroh siempre me animaba. Incluso entonces, él me había hecho olvidar, al menos momentáneamente, las terribles y duras palabras que Padre había pronunciado durante la cena, la semana anterior.

Seguí corriendo hacia nuestro vestidor (no fue hasta que Padre fue coronado que Azula y yo dejamos de compartir el armario ropero) olvidando, o al menos afrontando de forma más positiva, la desalentadora perspectiva de tres horas de engorroso banquete, con interminables ceremonias, música soporífera, y muchos nobles bailando lánguidamente, y yo sin poder moverme de la silla. Además, en los banquetes siempre me ponían al lado de Padre.

«... en cambio, tú tuviste suerte de nacer.»


	2. Padre

\- Padre, ¿puedo ir a la Universidad Pontificia?

Interrumpí el soso parloteo de Azula (algo relacionado con haber roto un clavicordio en el Salón de las Gardenias) sin preocuparme demasiado por enfurecerla, estaba demasiado atento a la reacción de Padre. Azula empezó a protestar, pero una sola mirada de Padre fue suficiente para cerrar su boca de un plumazo.

\- ¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti allí? -dijo con una voz tranquila que me hizo poner los pelos de punta, mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con su pañuelo. No me miró-. Espero que no te empieces a relacionar con los intelectuales de la Universidad -su voz estaba cargada de desprecio-. Ellos hablan mucho, y creen que saben más que cualquiera de nosotros, pero en realidad no son más que un grupo de vejestorios venidos arriba.

\- Pues a mí me parece admirable la labor de la Universidad Pontificia -intervino Madre desde el otro lado de la mesa con voz dura, mientras echaba a Padre una mirada fulminante-. Ellos se encargan de perpetuar el conocimiento de la Nación generación tras generación. ¿Qué tarea es más loable que esa?

\- Está claro que son una panda de cobardes y aburridos -proclamó Azula. Y es que una de las cosas que más odiaba de Azula es que siempre tenía la razón. Aunque no la tuviera-. Si realmente quieren ser útiles a la Nación, que se alisten al Ejército -agregó con desdén.

\- Disculpadme, pero ambos deberéis cursar en la Universidad a su debido tiempo -la voz de mi Madre no admitía réplica alguna-. Todos los miembros de la familia real están obligados a asistir a sus aulas. Y vuestro Padre, aquí donde lo tenéis, tan orgulloso él, también fue.

\- Tres años -dijo Padre sin mirarla. Parecía muy concentrado en remover su albóndiga de un lado para otro, como si Madre no fuera suficientemente importante como para merecer su atención-. Tres años inútiles -añadió.

\- ¡Ozai!-protestó Madre dando un golpecito en la mesa-. ¡A veces parece que estés empeñado en ser un mal padre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre despreciar así los estudios?

\- Sus divagaciones filosóficas sinsentido no ayudan a nadie, y al esfuerzo bélico menos.

\- Coincidirás, al menos, en que las investigaciones de la Universidad han hecho mejorar el nivel de vida de la sociedad de la Nación, y también el rendimiento del armamento.

Padre se mantuvo en silencio, lo que dio vía libre a Madre.

\- A mí me parece genial que Zuko quiera visitar la Universidad Pontificia -de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron-. ¡Podríamos ir todos! -esta vez, los tres la miramos con franca incredulidad-. ¡Claro! Nunca está de más que los niños visiten lugares ilustres de nuestra ciudad, y tú podrás recordar tus tiempos de estudiante, que parece que lo necesitas.

Su proposición fue recibida con un silencio de incomodidad. Yo sabía perfectamente que su excursión estaba condenada al fracaso. Hacía siglos que no hacíamos nada los cuatro juntos, salvo comer, discutir, crear situaciones tensas y, en el caso de Padre y Azula, aterrorizarme.

\- De todas maneras, él aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Padre, ignorando olímpicamente a Madre. Entonces clavó sus ojos en mí. Instintivamente me acobardé.

\- Me gustaría... me gustaría que pudieses concertar una entrevista con el rector de la Universidad -dije muy bajito.

Padre no se movió ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres hablar tú con el rector? -preguntó haciendo una mueca de desagrado-. Es un hombre insufrible, en mi opinión.

\- Es sobre un libro, Padre -dije con voz vacilante. Lo último que quería en aquel momento es que Padre se diera cuenta del verdadero propósito de aquella excursión.

Pero esa respuesta también fue un error (como todo lo que hacía), porque Padre dio un puñetazo de furia contra la mesa, que hizo temblar los cristales de las copas. Mi corazón empezó a latir a marchas forzadas.

\- ¡¿UN LIBRO?! -Madre se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada, mientras que Azula se volvía apaciblemente para contemplar la bronca, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos-. ¡Así que ahora quieres enterrar tu nariz en los libros, en vez que practicar Dominio del fuego, que es lo único que se espera de ti! ¡Mira a Azula, por el amor de Dios, ya es capaz de dominar veintisiete movimientos, y permíteme recordar al ratoncito de biblioteca, que tú sólo dominas catorce! ¿Cómo puedes estar indiferente ante tanta mediocridad? ¡Y prefieres ponerte a leer!

Azula me lanzó una petulante sonrisa. Me dieron ganas de abofetearla allí mismo.

Las esquinas de la habitación vibraban cada vez que la sangre entraba a borbotones a mi cerebro, con cada frenético y apremiante latido. No podía moverme, escuchaba los gritos de Padre como si fueran dagas clavándose en mi pecho. Tenía ganas de abrazarme a mí mismo, de encogerme y de dejar de existir... La potencia de su vocerío me aplastaba contra la silla, sin que yo pudiera ofrecer resistencia alguna, como un cobarde, como un débil... Como todo lo que Padre creía que yo era. Y aunque Madre me decía constantemente lo contrario, yo empezaba a creérmelo.

«Mediocre». Ay, eso realmente hace daño. Aún hay noches que me despierto con esa palabra en los labios, recordando esa vieja sensación de inseguridad, del miedo y de la tristeza más insoportable.

Madre se levantó y empezó a protestar en voz muy alta. Sus gritos se confundieron con los de Padre. Azula se tapó las orejas con las manos. Ya no parecía tan autosuficiente.

Poco a poco, la calma regresó a nuestra mesa. Madre lucía el rostro acalorado, pero Padre se mantenía imperturbable, observándome con un gesto de repugnancia.

\- Disculpadme, Padre -dije con voz apagada, deseando con repentina intensidad que Madre me abrazara-. No os lo volveré a preguntar. Mañana mismo me pondré a entrenar. Pero... -los ojos de Padre relucieron con furia-. Ese libro trata sobre cómo mejorar mi Dominio del fuego. He pensado que si las lecciones con los maestros no son suficientes, un poco de ayuda extra no me vendría mal. ¿No... creéis? -terminé con voz estrangulada, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no echarme a llorar. Centré la vista en el plato de ostras, casi intacto.

Entonces se produjo el milagro. Padre relajó ligeramente su ceño fruncido y asintió con una seca cabezada. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Por aquel entonces, Padre aún era capaz de cambiar de opinión, de... ¿de reconocer sus errores? No, como mucho me hacía sentir culpable por importunarle.

\- Está bien, Zuko, concertaré tu cita. Pero tendrá que ser la semana que viene, estos días todo está cerrado para festejar la partida de mi querido hermano... -me sorprendí al notar cierto resentimiento en su voz.

A partir de entonces, la cena de desarrolló en absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera Azula se atrevió a romper aquella atmósfera de pura tensión. Pensé con tristeza que si Azula hubiera querido ir a la Universidad, esa discusión no se habría producido.

Más tarde, me di cuenta que aquélla había sido la única vez que Padre había pronunciado mi nombre en todo el día.

Todos los objetos de ese comedor se me han quedado gravados a fuego en mi memoria. Las sillas de madera lisa, de elegantes patas curvas, la silla de alto respaldo de Padre, la larga mesa de caoba oriental, los aparadores, la alfombra de felpa, la máscara de Agni, y el ventanal, desde donde se veía una hermosa vista de los jardines reales, con sus estanques de nenúfares, los enjambres de luciérnagas y los caminitos de piedra entre los rosales. Y nuestro retrato, colgado de la pared, donde salimos los cuatro, tan serios, solemnes e impávidos. Todos esos objetos, tan cotidianos, tan inocentes y hogareños, daban la sensación de que éramos una familia normal, y que dentro de esas cuatro paredes no había otra cosa que amor, risas y cariño. Pero nada está más lejos de la verdad. Esa habitación la llevaré conmigo mientras viva, porque fue el escenario donde ocurrieron los peores recuerdos de mi existencia (humillación, culpa, castigo) dejando de lado la arena donde Padre me quemó el rostro. Ese lugar, que ante los ojos de todos eran el símbolo de la unión de nuestra familia, fue durante años el escenario del infierno.

Esa noche, mientras me revolvía en la cama, me pregunté si Padre realmente me quería. Es más, ¿quería a alguien exceptuando a Azula?

Es curioso, pero durante un tiempo creí inocentemente que sí. Eran recuerdos extraños, teñidos de un resplandor irreal, tan lejanos y remotos que creía que nunca habían sucedido. Pero recordaba, de forma vaga y difusa, a Padre dándome la mano, a Padre jugando con Azula y conmigo a atravesar el foso de los jardines, a Padre besando a Madre, a Padre dándome un beso en la frente antes de dormir. Pero esas imágenes no correspondían con Padre, no con el Padre al que yo estaba acostumbrado. Esos recuerdos estaban inundados de apacible quietud, de una inacabable y vaga bruma de felicidad que, lejos de reconfortarme, me producían confusión y una extraña sensación de desesperanza. Porque podían pasar muchas cosas, pero no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, esos días no iban a volver a repetirse jamás.

Pero... ¿habían ocurrido, no? ¿Era posible que Padre guardara un ínfimo recuerdo de aquellos días, también? Era todo tan complicado, tan difícil de aclarar... Yo quería que Padre me quisiera y me hiciera caso, que estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero a la vez percibía en él una amenazante aura de inexcusable maldad, de querer hacer daño porque sí... ¿O no? ¿Creía que actuaba por mi bien, a pesar de que sus métodos fueran ciertamente desagradables? Después de todo, había permitido que fuera a la Universidad Pontificia.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para descubrir si Padre quería matarme.


	3. Zuko

Tío Iroh me había dicho que podía contar con la ayuda de alguien o hacerlo solo. En Azula ni siquiera me había molestado en pensar. La última vez que nos habíamos ayudado en algo había sido antes de que ambos aprendiéramos a escribir: fue en la casa de Ember, cuando Azula se subió a mis hombros para alcanzar un tarro de confitura de moras, que nos comimos a escondidas regodeándonos por el éxito de nuestra travesura.

Además, quería mantener a Madre apartada de todo el asunto. Me daba la sensación de que si descubría mis indagaciones se preocuparía aún más por mí, y ya estaba cansado de causarle tanto sufrimiento. Así éramos Madre y yo, una especie de frente común ante en las adversidades, protegiéndonos el uno al otro, aunque yo aún no fuera del todo consciente de ello.

De alguna manera, sentía que aquella búsqueda era un objetivo personal, algo entre Padre y yo, donde no podía inmiscuirse nadie más.

Eso, por supuesto, no la hacía menos terrorífica. Madre salió a despedirme al Portón del Este la mañana de mi partida a la Universidad Pontificia. Había contestado con evasivas sus insistentes preguntas sobre _Genealogía del Dominio_ , diciéndole que sólo era un manual de técnicas de Dominio del fuego. Después de abrazarme por enésima vez y recolocarme la cola de caballo, se apartó un poco para poder verme mejor, y sus ojos pasaron de mis botas puntiagudas, que brillaban del lustre, al chaleco firmemente enfajado alrededor de mi torso, y a mis puños doblados hacia atrás. Luego asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó Madre, esforzándose por ocultar la aprensión.

\- No te preocupes, Madre, estaré bien -respondí, aunque cada palabra me costaba una fuerza titánica pronunciarla-. He quedado con el rector a las doce, y Padre dice que los intelectuales son muy quisquillosos con la puntualidad.

\- Por supuesto -coincidió Madre, que aún así se resistía a dejarme ir, y no hizo un sólo gesto de volver a las puertas de Palacio. Miró por encima de mi hombro al palanquín que esperaba detrás de mí, rodeado por siete de sus guardias imperiales (no fue hasta convertirme en príncipe heredero que se me asignó mi propia guardia personal). Entonces, su rostro se endureció y asintió para sí-. Ve, hijo, y ten cuidado.

Subí al palanquín y me despedí de Madre con la mano. Su delgada figura, de pie en medio de la grandiosidad del Portón del Este (columnas forradas de azabache, una majestuosa y puntiaguda cúpula del color del atardecer) fue haciéndose cada vez más diminuta, hasta que giramos por una esquina y Madre y el Palacio desaparecieron.

Rápidamente eché las cortinas temerosamente, porque los entrometidos súbditos del Señor del Fuego se paraban a observar aquel palanquín que llevaba la insignia del Palacio Real. Pero no lograba que el ruido de las empedradas avenidas de Ciudad Ígnea no se colara en el sombrío espacio. Oía el crujido de las ruedas de los carros, el frufrú de las túnicas, los pasos de cientos de personas, voces furiosas, impacientes tintineos de campanillas, mugidos de ganado. El alboroto de las calles de la capital de la Nación se me presentaba en todo su esplendor. Agazapado tras la ventana, podía atisbar bajo el resquicio de las cortinas fragmentos de las fachadas de los edificios, curiosamente inconmovibles, ancestrales, invencibles en su estoica lucha contra el tiempo.

Lo cierto es que me causaba un miedo atroz salir de Palacio solo, porque era como entrar en otro mundo. En Palacio todo restaba en silencio, y era limpio y ordenado. Elegantes y estrechas arcadas, imponentes escalinatas de mármol rojo, apacibles y desiertos corredores abovedados, con polvorientos haces de luz entrando por las ventanas. Parecía que el Palacio estuviera regido por unas leyes distintas que las que regían el resto del mundo, porque allí todo sucedía más lentamente. Los nobles se desplazaban sin prisas por los engalanados salones, la brisa agitaba los majestuosos estandartes y los tapices, todo el mundo hablaba con voz queda, educadamente, y hacía reverencias y sorbía el té sin hacer ruido. Era un universo tórrido, de colores rojizos, aletargado, adormecido. Fuera de sus imponentes muros, la realidad era ruidosa, caótica y estridente, la gente se peleaba, soltaba tacos, escupía, maldecía. Algunos iban sucios y harapientos, con las uñas largas y el cabello desgreñado. Niños de mi edad de bocas desdentadas daban vueltas alrededor de mi palanquín, con las rodillas raspadas, la piel llena de costras, rodeados por un olor curioso, no demasiado agradable.

Y es que los súbditos del Señor del Fuego me parecían seres completamente ajenos a mi realidad, criaturas extrañas y misteriosas, de costumbres y de creencias desconocidas. No quería reconocerlo, pero los plebeyos me intimidaban, con sus ademanes bruscos y sus espaldas encorvadas. Y me producían una extraña vergüenza, un comezón de incomodidad que ni yo mismo me sabía explicar.

Yo había nacido en Palacio, y aunque mi felicidad se veía empañada con cada vez más frecuencia (por Padre, por Azula, por toda la corte) no me imaginaba viviendo en ningún otro sitio.

Aun tardé cierto tiempo en darme cuenta de la verdadera atmósfera de Palacio, esa eterna calma contenida, escenario de los furiosos juegos de poder de la clase dirigente, que sin embargo eran finos, limpios, donde nadie se manchaba las manos, aunque eso no los hacía menos horripilantes, ni , sobre todo, menos peligrosos. Pero eso llegó más tarde. El Palacio de mi infancia fue siempre un lugar desolado y silencioso, un refugio del complicado abismo que era el mundo exterior. En realidad, fue Madre la que nos permitió disfrutar de una infancia relativamente tranquila, porque nos alejó de las intrigas palaciegas de Padre y de las camarillas cortesanas. A eso se añadió la inusual estabilidad durante el reinado de mi abuelo, debido a que la guerra obligaba a las casas nobiliarias a dejar atrás sus rencillas por el poder y a unir fuerzas por el esfuerzo bélico, cosa que se traducía en una fidelidad ciega hacia el Señor del Fuego.

\- Ya hemos llegado, alteza -me anunció el lacayo que me acompañaba aquella mañana.

Yo tragué saliva. Hacer aquel tipo de gestiones, y más solo, era una de las cosas que más miedo me daban. Sabía que habría sido mucho más fácil permitir que Madre me acompañara, para que ella hiciera todas las presentaciones, hiciera todos los trámites y llevara todas las conversaciones de rigor (todo magistralmente), mientras me quedaba cómodamente en segundo plano como el hijo de la princesa, sin necesidad de que nadie me dirigiera la palabra. Pero mi obstinación de dejar a Madre fuera de aquello me obligaba a acarrear con las consecuencias.

La verdad es que odiaba hablar con las personas. Temía meter la pata, o faltarles el respeto sin querer, o hacer el ridículo, o que después todos comentaran entre sí lo inexperto, lo inseguro, lo infantil que era y lo mucho que necesitaba que me espabilasen si no quería acabar siendo un mojigato. Era consciente de que había dejado de ser un niño, y que había ciertas faltas que ya no se me permitían. Faltas que, hasta hacía mucho muy poco, ni siquiera había percibido, o había pasado por alto. La mayoría de ellas tenían que ver con el enrevesado protocolo de la vida en Palacio (coger la servilleta con tres dedos, cortar las hojas de palma con el cuchillo correcto, no alzar la cabeza al beber agua), o con los misterios de las convenciones sociales. Y en ningún otro lugar se acentuaba más mi ineptitud para desenvolverme entre adultos como hablando con los funcionarios imperiales, tan secos e intransigentes. Todas esas críticas no hacían más que aumentar mi inseguridad, ya de naturaleza torpe y tímida, y hacían que odiase cualquier encuentro con adultos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, a punto de entrevistarme con el rector de la Universidad Pontificia.

Respiré hondo, intentando contener los imperceptibles temblores de mis manos.

El lacayo abrió la portezuela del palanquín y me tendió una mano enguantada para ayudarme a descender por los tres desvencijados escalones de madera. Al apearme y poner un pie en la calle, tuve que taparme los ojos para evitar que el blanquísimo sol de la Nación me deslumbrara.

A trompicones, y parpadeando para acostumbrarme a la claridad, el lacayo me condujo hasta la agradable sombra de un gran porche de piedra, donde una delegación de hombres de aspecto venerable me esperaban, impasibles. Detrás de mí, dos guardias imperiales seguían mis pasos.

\- Su Alteza Real el príncipe Zuko -anunció el lacayo. Después se retiró a mi izquierda.

El hombre que parecía más importante se acercó a mí (llevaba un estrambótico sombrero, muy alto y vertical, y una pesada túnica ribeteada de dorado), haciendo una pronunciada y ceremoniosa reverencia. Yo le correspondí de igual modo, aunque de forma más elegante y refinada, a mi parecer. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellos protocolos. Ante tal pantomima, algunos de los que merodeaban por el inmenso porche se habían detenido a observarnos y habían entrado a toda prisa en el edificio.

\- Bienvenido a la Universidad Pontificia de Ciudad Ígnea, alteza. En nombre de toda la institución, os transmito mi más sincera satisfacción de que decidáis honrar este lugar con vuestra presencia. Soy el rector Jiǎngxuéjīn, y os acompañaré a mi despacho con mucho gusto.

Yo asentí, un poco intimidado. El rector, con ademanes ceremoniosos, me fue presentando a todos los decanos de la Universidad, y después de breves conversaciones, en las que me desenvolví más o menos bien, el rector me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, pero un hombre muy joven, con barbita rala y con pinta de ansioso me abordó de repente, haciendo muchas preguntas.

\- Chiang Kai-Shek, del _Sol Dorado_. ¿Qué ha motivado la visita del príncipe a la Universidad? ¿Acaso los nietos del Señor del Fuego adelantarán sus estudios académicos? ¿Qué opina del funcionamiento de la Universidad Pontificia?

\- Ah, periodistas -murmuró el rector con irritación, haciendo un ademán para ahuyentar al hombre, como si fuera una mosca pesada. Rápidamente empecé a sudar y a ruborizarme-. Será mejor que contestéis, aunque sea solo una pregunta. Si no, no os dejará en paz.

\- Eso se puede arreglar, vuestra alteza -intervino uno de los guardias imperiales, echando al periodista una mirada de desagrado.

El hombre había interrumpido su flujo de preguntas, y ahora observaba al rector y al guardia con temor.

\- No será necesario, capitán - dije apresuradamente. Luego, me acerqué al hombre con vacilación-. Creo que la Universidad hace una labor loable al perpetuar el conocimiento de la Nación -dije, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que había oído decir a Madre la semana pasada.

Luego me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude y el rector y yo entramos en el vestíbulo, dejando al frustrado periodista con la palabra en la boca.

El rector me condujo por grandes plazas y corredores, llenos de estudiantes cargados de pergaminos que entraban y salían de las majestuosas aulas. Me mostró las facultades, el paraninfo, el campo de césped, el aula magna. Finalmente, entramos en una agradable estancia con un ojo de buey que daba al lago de la Universidad (los guardias imperiales se quedaron fuera, vigilando la entrada). Colgados detrás del escritorio del rector, se encontraba el perceptivo busto de Agni y el retrato del Señor del Fuego.

\- Sentaos, por favor -me invitó el rector con amabilidad.

Ya más relajado, me senté delante de él y le expuse mi interés en los estudios del profesor Kokishin.

\- Me alegra que os intereséis por manuscritos perdidos... -el rector asintió con aprobació Universidad posee los expedientes de todos los profesores de su historia, así como un registro de sus obras y estudios, si es que tuvieron alguno. Se encuentran en el Archivo Privado, de entrada exclusiva al rector y a quien pueda conseguir el permiso. No hace falta señalar que cualquier miembro de la familia real puede consultarlo cuando lo solicite, si es ese su deseo -añadió rápidamente.

\- ¿De todos los profesores, lord rector? -pregunté escéptico-. Eso se remonta a...

\- Ochocientos veintitrés años, alteza -terminó el rector inclinando la cabeza, mirándome con una mezcla de indulgencia y piedad-. Si hay algo que me gusta de nuestro noble y fiero pueblo es la costumbre de apuntarlo todo. Uno de los objetivos de la Universidad es generar información, es por eso que cualquier hecho relacionado con su larga historia queda debidamente registrado. Es más, estoy seguro que vuestra visita ya ha sido anotada, alteza.

\- ¿Por qué tanta meticulosidad? -pregunté curioso.

\- Cualquier dato puede ser útil para futuras investigaciones, vuestra alteza -contestó el rector con severidad.

Yo asentí muy impresionado.

\- Disculpadme -mi voz vaciló, pero llevaba todo el rato preguntándome aquello. Y el rector era un hombre paciente y agradable, y, aunque un poco pomposo, tenía esa aura erudita que te animaba a hacer preguntas. Con él había conseguido dejar atrás la aprensió siempre he creído que el rector de la Universidad Pontificia era...

\- ¿El Pontífice? -el rector sonrió al decir aquello-. Os equivocáis, alteza. Los Sabios del Fuego ponen los fondos. A cambio, nosotros enseñamos su doctrina y organizamos sus liturgias en la Universidad. Además, somos una Universidad de profunda inspiración religiosa...

El rector me pidió que aguardase unos instantes, y él salió por una puerta lateral. Volvió al cabo de diez minutos portando un fajo de papeles.

\- Bien, aquí lo tenemos. Profesor Ryu Kokishin. Ocupante de la cátedra de Biología Humana durante el reinado del Señor del Fuego Zilan. Al parecer, sus estudios estuvieron encaminados principalmente hacia la investigación de los efectos del Dominio en el organismo humano, desde un punto de vista anatómico, quiero decir, y no místico o espiritual. Estuvo muy influenciado por la obra del conde Tosaku... -dicho esto su voz empezó a vacilar.

\- ¿Quién es el conde Tosaku? -inquirí rápidamente.

El rector se estiró de su almidonado cuello. Parecía incómodo.

\- Verá, vuestra alteza, el asunto del conde Tosaku es un tema difícil de abordar para toda la ciencia ígnea. Y no creo que sea adecuado tratar de esos menesteres a vuestra edad.

\- Por favor, señor. Deseo saberlo -supliqué. Él asintió con gesto de rendición. Por aquel entonces ya tenía ligeramente claro mi poder sobre las personas, por el hecho de ser hijo de Padre, pero aún no comprendía que le pidiera lo que le pidiese, ese hombre estaba obligado a concedérmelo. Como en muchos otros aspectos, Azula también se me adelantó respecto a ese punto. Lo que yo intentaba conseguir con ruegos y súplicas (como cualquier otro niño) ella lo conseguía con gritos intimidatorios y ásperas órdenes que, sin embargo, eran bastante más eficaces.

\- No es un tema agradable, pero si insistís... El conde Tosaku mandó asesinar a toda una aldea de sus dominios. Con sus cuerpos realizó el trabajo de anatomía más magistral de todos los tiempos. Gracias a él, la medicina ígnea se desarrolló hasta límites insospechables. Nadie pone en duda la indispensabilidad de su obra, pero la comunidad científica no puede aplaudir tan atroz crimen... Entenderá que no es un tema del que solamos hablar en la Universidad.

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo... -musité débilmente, deseando no haber insistido en que me contar la historia de aquel infausto conde. Con las tripas revueltas, cambié rápidamente de tema-: ¿Qué estudios realizó el profesor Kokishin?

\- Según consta aquí, al profesor se le conoce una única obra, que es, en efecto, la que es de vuestro interés. _Genealogía del Dominio_ investigaba sobre el papel de los antepasados en la transmisión del Dominio. Pero... ¡Oh, por Agni! -exclamó acercándose las hojas de pergamino a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? -pregunté ansiosamente irguiéndome un poco sobre el escritorio.

\- Se descubrió que lo que pretendía Kokishin -me fijé que el rector se había tomado la libertad de quitarle el título de «profesor», como si quisiera desvincularlo a toda costa de la Universidad-, era crear una especie de Avatar capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos -emití un gritito de incredulidad. Apenas sabía nada del Avatar, una criatura enemiga de la Nación que mi bisabuelo Sozin había borrado valientemente del mapa hacía más de noventa años, pero a juzgar por el estupor del rector, intentar crear otro debía ser algo realmente grave-. Estudió los resultados entre uniones de diferentes razas y registró todas las posibles combinaciones. Maestra del aire nieta de maestros del agua con un maestro de la tierra hijo de una pareja de maestros del fuego, y cosas así. Intentó crear árboles genealógicos ficticios que dieran con la fórmula correcta para engendrar un descendiente que poseyera los cuatro Dominios... No lo consiguió, por supuesto. Sus estudios incluyeron a los Nómadas del Aire, única nación compuesta exclusivamente por maestros, y a la única familia conocida hasta la fecha cuyos miembros, todos sin excepción, han sido maestros: la familia real de la Nación del Fuego -al decir esto, noté una nota de orgullo en su voz mientras levantaba la vista del pergamino para observarme con aprobación.

Aquella declaración me robó el aliento. ¡Ese hombre había investigado a mi familia! ¡Tal vez ese libro contenía las respuestas que buscaba!

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? -pregunté vehementemente.

\- Fue declarado hereje por los Sabios del Fuego, se le revocó su cátedra en la Universidad y fue condenado a muerte. Además, toda su obra fue requisada, y el libro en cuestión fue incluido en el Códice Infame por proclama imperial del Señor del Fuego Zilan.

\- ¡Entonces el libro no desapareció, sino que fue prohibido!

\- ¿Y por qué yo no sé nada de todo este escándalo? -susurró el rector, que parecía muy sorprendido por el descubrimiento, ultrajado incluso-. Siendo el presidente de la institución...

\- ¿Podrá ayudarme a encontrarlo? -pregunté llevado por la emoción.

El rector me observó con incredulidad, dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y mudó el semblante.

\- Vuestra alteza sabe que no puedo ir contra los designios del Señor del Fuego ni contra la ley -explicó con delicadeza-. Si ese título está incluido en la lista de libros prohibidos, será imposible dar con alguna copia, si es que ha sobrevivido alguna hasta hoy en día. La investigación se verá frustrada al primer obstáculo por las autoridades imperiales.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de solucionarlo?

\- Podéis pedirle a vuestro señor abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Azulon, que revoque la proclama de su antecesor -el rector no me miraba, sino que parecía muy concentrado en colocar bien las hojas de pergamino-. Sólo rehabilitando la obra en cuestión podéis tener posibilidades de encontrarla.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. Hablaré con él.

\- Bien. Mientras tanto, me encontraré con el decano de la Facultad de Biología, a ver si puedo recabar alguna información de este misterioso profesor Kokishin. Hasta entonces, vuestra alteza. El Imperio prevalecerá.

\- El Imperio prevalecerá. Buenos días, lord rector -dije, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Me condujo de vuelta al porche, donde el palanquín me esperaba, y me despidió allí. El viaje de vuelta no pudo ser más diferente. Volví con las cortinas subidas, sintiéndome confiado, intrépido, un auténtico aventurero capaz de resolver todos los obstáculos que se le plantasen. Tan contento estaba, que aún no había extraído las conclusiones que se derivaban si quería seguir adelante con mi búsqueda, que requerirían mucha más valentía que la que había necesitado para ir a la Universidad.

Debía hablar con el Señor del Fuego.


	4. Madre

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos para encontrar un libro declarado herético? Después de todo, ¿por qué quería leerlo? Es cierto, la transmisión del Dominio de padres a hijos era un tema interesante, pero, ¿eso me ayudaría a descubrir si Padre hubiese sido capaz de matarme? Porque la sola idea de preguntárselo, así sin más, me parecía ridícula, porque si la respuesta no era la que me esperaba, estaba seguro de que me desmayaría allí mismo, delante de él.

El profesor Kokishin había intentado crear un nuevo Avatar. ¿Quién era exactamente ese personaje? A veces era mencionado en las conversaciones de los mayores, de pasada, con cierta incomodidad. Era un enemigo derrotado por el Señor del Fuego Sozin, pero yo sabía que los Sabios del Fuego tenían muchos santuarios en su honor a lo largo y ancho de la Nación y que incluso habían habido Avatares ígneos. Según mis maestros, el Avatar era la encarnación del espíritu del mundo... y poco más me habían contado. ¿Estaba por encima o por debajo de Agni? Si era un espíritu, ¿cómo podía ser eliminado?

Olvidé esos interrogantes que no llevaban a ningún sitio (ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ellos, ya) y me centré en el asunto que tenía entre manos: pedir una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego.

Me había propuesto pedirle el menor número de cosas posibles a Padre, como mucho la sal en las comidas, así que esa vez acudí, con mucho más alivio, a Madre.

Creo que no era consciente del todo de lo que intentaba averiguar: si mi padre era capaz de matarme. Tal abominación era sencillamente monstruosa, y creo que mi cabeza no la acababa de asimilar del todo. La percibía con cierta vaguedad, y un niño como yo, tan fácilmente impresionable, no se habría mantenido tan impertérrito ni hubiera manejado con tanta ligereza el asunto si hubiera valorado seriamente lo que implicaba aquello. Que Padre pudiera, o quisiera, matarme.

En el fondo, yo tenía la certeza absoluta de que Padre no podía hacerme daño de verdad, como sabía que tumbarse en la cama era cómodo y que torcerse el tobillo era doloroso. Aquella idea venía en mi mente junto con los más básicos preceptos que formaban el universo. Era algo evidente, natural. Mis padres me protegían y me amaban. Y aunque, lenta pero inexorablemente, esa idea empezaba a resquebrajarse, no había llegado al extremo de pensar que Padre pudiera, o quisiera, acabar con mi vida.

Además, tío Iroh ya me había asegurado que eso era imposible. Y me sentía un poco culpable por dudar de él, pero necesitaba una certeza definitiva, algo que desterrara por fin de mi memoria la amenaza que se cernía sobre de mí desde aquella tarde. «... tú tuviste suerte de nacer». Tal vez, saber si mis antepasados eran capaces de matar a sus hijos no-maestros me ayudaría a esclarecer las cosas. Y el profesor había investigado a mi familia, así que...

Madre estaba cómodamente reclinada en su diván, leyendo un libro de poesía. Como siempre, su mera visión me hizo sentirme más tranquilo. Al observarme, se le iluminó el semblante y extendió los brazos.

\- ¡Zuko, has vuelto! ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te han tratado bien?

Se levantó y me abrazó dulcemente, sintiéndome de repente en el lugar más seguro de la tierra, donde nada malo podía alcanzarme. Se inclinó para ponerme un par de mechones detrás de la oreja, y luego se sentó en el diván, haciéndome sitio.

\- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Espero que tu visita haya sido todo un éxito.

Yo esbocé una amplia sonrisa, contemplando a Madre, fascinado, cuyo rostro era el rostro de todo lo bueno que existió en mi infancia. No había en él el menor signo de discordia o de amenaza o de decepción, todo era dulzura, recogimiento, descanso, amor. Ella era una dama imperturbable, incólume. Nunca la vi sudar, ni jadear, ni ensuciarse, siempre restaba perfecta ante cualquier situación que se le presentase. Sus rasgos, tan dulces y suaves, sus ojos grandes y luminosos y su melena azabache que caía majestuosamente por su espalda no podía ser más diferente del semblante de Padre, siempre tan duro, tan severo, con las cejas muy juntas y los labios muy fruncidos. Amenazante, con la mandíbula muy marcada, con ese aire de ira contenida, a punto de reprenderte por cualquier cosa. Ella, la figura de la seguridad y el amor. Él, la tensión, la severidad, las expectativas frustradas, el odio hacia la vida. Muchas veces me preguntaba como dos personas tan diferentes podían haber acabado formando una familia.

\- El rector fue muy amable conmigo -expliqué mientras me acomodaba a su lado y ponía los pies en su regazo -. Me dijo que no podía ayudarme con el libro que buscaba porque está incluido en el Códice Infame.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! -exclamó Madre. Casi se le cayó el libro de poesía de la impresión-. Los libros del Códice contienen información peligrosa, ya lo sabes -dijo tras recomponerse, con voz más tranquila-. No puedes ir indagando por allí, podrías meterte en problemas muy serios...

\- Lo sé. Por eso... -mi voz se extinguió brevemente-. Por eso me gustaría hablar con el Señor del Fuego.

Mi declaración fue seguida por un silencio. Después, Madre soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Pero Zuko! -dijo con dulzura-. Puedes hablar con el abuelo siempre que quieras.

Desde que éramos pequeños, Madre había insistido en que llamáramos al Señor del Fuego con el cariñoso apelativo de «abuelo», o incluso con el formal y rimbombante «señor abuelo». Sin embargo, ni Azula ni yo hacíamos esfuerzo alguno en complacerla en ese sentido. Yo al menos, sentía que tratar de esa manera al Señor del Fuego, de forma tan familiar, era poco más que una falta de respeto. Además, no lo sentía como una cercana figura paternal, sólo como un hombre imponente, sentado todo el día en su trono de llamas, tan poderoso y sabio, sabedor de cosas incomprensibles para mí, de un modo que mi abuelo se me antojaba casi como un ser divino. En su presencia, me creía totalmente que él fuera los ojos y la espada del Señor.

\- Lo sé, Madre -dije sin embargo-. Precisamente por eso quiero una audiencia en toda regla. No quiero hablar con él como un nieto, como un familiar. Después de todo, yo también soy súbdito del Señor del Fuego, y tengo derecho a una audiencia con él. El asunto que quiero hablar con él es muy importante para mí, y sé que si no es a través de una audiencia, el Señor del Fuego no va a tomarme en serio -apreté la mandíbula, y observé a Madre con seriedad, con desafío incluso. Necesitaba que comprendiera que aquello no era un simple capricho de niño pequeño.

\- ¡Vaya, Zuko! -Madre silbó impresionada, aunque una sombra de inquietud asomó por sus bellos ojos ámbar. Se incorporó un poco para poder verme mejor-. ¿Puedes explicarme de una vez por qué estás tan obsesionado con ese libro?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Madre -dije apartando la vista-. Contiene información sobre el Dominio del fuego.

\- No puede hablar sólo de Dominio si está en el Códice Infame -señaló Madre sagazmente.

\- Tío Iroh me lo recomendó antes de marcharse -dije con evasivas.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Madre, porque dejó de insistir.

\- De acuerdo, Zuko. Pediré una audiencia para...

\- Cuanto antes mejor.

\- Para cuanto antes mejor -terminó ella con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, pues Madre se enfrascó de nuevo en su lectura. Me sorprendió bastante que no me ofreciese su compañía para enfrentarme al temible Señor del Fuego. Creo que Madre percibió que aquella era un empresa en la que quería embarcarme solo, y que, después de todo, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para guardar secretos. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que detrás de todo eso, Madre se sintió muy triste ante la posibilidad de perderme, algo a lo que, tarde o temprano, todas las madres deben enfrentarse.

En cuanto a mí, sentí una mezcla de regocijo y aprensión al darme cuenta que Madre me estaba tratando como a una persona mayor.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, oyendo el trino de los pájaros que se colaba por las celosías abiertas y el trémulo y quedo sonido de los cortinajes, meciéndose al viento. De vez en cuando, Madre leía en voz alta algunos versos, suspirando extasiada, mientras me acariciaba el cabello. «¿No es hermoso, Zuko?» Una quietud absoluta dominaba toda la habitación, y me empezó a invadir una agradable somnolencia, los párpados cada vez más y más pesados. Me sentía tan a gusto, tan feliz y seguro...

De repente, me maravillé que el mismo mundo pudiera albergar a la vez cosas tan opuestas como la guerra, la pobreza, o nuestras cenas, y por otro lado, los aposentos de Madre, que parecía que alejaran todo aquello hacia lugares inhóspitos e inalcanzables, donde no podían hacerme daño.

\- Tengo que irme a mis clases de tarde, Madre -murmuré adormilado, temeroso de perturbar la quietud del lugar, tan sagrada como la de los templos.

\- Es cierto - Madre marcó una página y cerró su libro con un suspiro.

\- Padre dice que los poetas son músicos fracasados -recordé mientras me levantaba-. Dice que la poesía es música sin melodía.

Madre hizo un gesto de desdén y puso una mueca de amargado, imitando a Padre. Yo solté una carcajada. Aunque intentó reprenderme con la mirada, fue incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa.

Atravesé la estancia hasta el umbral de la puerta cuando entonces me invadió la culpa. Madre confiaba en mí al cien por cien, y yo estaba ocultándole cosas y contándole verdades a medias. Tanto secretismo me recordaba desagradablemente a Azula, todo el día metiendo las narices en sus turbios asuntos. Y Madre ya tenía suficiente con una hija así... Yo era el niño bueno, el que compensaba los desvaríos de Azula, el que no ponía un pie fuera de la zona permitida, el que se quedaba quieto y callado cuando se lo pedían. Obediente y solícito, yo era el buen hijo por excelencia (otra decepción para Padre. Para él, someterse y defender las normas era de pusilánimes. Los auténticos príncipes hacían lo que les viniera en gana, debían ser intrépidos, arrojadizos, rebeldes, indomables. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando eso implicaba desobedecer órdenes suyas).

Pero, por otra parte, descubrir lo que me llevaba a buscar con tanto ahínco _Genealogía del Dominio_ la horrorizaría, y yo quería ahorrarle el tremendo disgusto que se llevaría. Tampoco quería preguntárselo directamente a ella. No quería ponerla en la estacada de tener que responderme. Quería descubrir la verdad por mí mismo.

\- Ozai odia muchas cosas, Zuko -dijo entonces Madre, mientras ella también se levantaba del diván-. Demasiadas como para ser feliz, en mi opinión.

Me giré de sopetón, y la miré con ojos como platos. ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! Me acababa de dar cuenta, con un alivio mortal, que un Padre asesino era, al menos, improbable. Pero aquella explicación tenía mucho más sentido.

\- Padre me odia -llegué a la conclusión en voz baja. La alegría por el descubrimiento fue rápidamente enturbiada por el contenido de ese descubrimiento.

Madre fue rápidamente hasta mí, alarmada, y se inclinó para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

\- Zuko, eso no es verdad -dijo muy seria.

\- Es cierto. Se avergüenza de mí. Me odia. Si yo muriera, él se alegraría, estoy seguro.

Dije aquello pensando en voz alta, sabiendo perfectamente que Madre estaba delante de mí. De alguna manera, decir aquellas barbaridades en voz alta me aliviaba un poco de la desesperación que se empezaba a adueñar de mí. Padre me odiaba, y así me lo demostraban sus resoplidos de impaciencia cada vez que yo abría la boca, sus insultos, sus gritos, ese rictus de desprecio cada vez que me veía, del asco más profundo y absoluto.

Madre abría mucho los ojos con horror, y una pequeñísima parte de mí (que hablaba con la voz de Azula) se sintió bien al escandalizarla, al forzarla a enfrentarse a la verdad. Esa horripilante parte de mí deseaba que Madre dejara de insistir en fingir que todo en nuestra familia era normal.

\- Dime que Padre no me odia -le increpé con intensidad-. Dímelo

Reconozco que en aquel momento puse a Madre en una encrucijada. Cuando era más pequeño y Padre se enfadaba conmigo, Madre solía consolarme diciéndome «Yo sí que te quiero, y no voy a dejar que te pase nada», y con eso me quedaba tranquilo. Pero ahora... ¿qué debía decir? ¿Qué Padre no me odiaba, sino que me quería profundamente? Eso me haría pensar que el hecho que Padre me tratara mal era, entonces, por mi culpa, y me condenaría a años intentando agradarle, llenos de incomprensión y frustración. Pero, ¿decirme que me odiaba? ¿Qué clase de persona puede decirle eso a un niño?

\- Ozai no te odia -dijo Madre con serenidad, aunque con una voz ligeramente ahogada-. Lo que pasa es que... no es capaz de ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti. Cree que el mundo sólo puede ser de una manera, su manera, y no concibe otra cosa más allá de su unanimidad.

Yo asentí sin mirarla y salí de sus aposentos.

[...]

Esa noche, Padre y Madre discutieron acaloradamente («¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así?» «¡Tú no puedes decirme lo que debo hacer!»). Pies apresurados, gritos furibundos, algún que otro reproche de Madre («¡Despertarás a los niños!»). Yo lo oía todo, acurrucado en medio de mi inmensa cama con dosel, oyendo sus voces en la oscuridad. No distinguía muy bien lo que decían, lo único que sentía era que los cimientos de toda la realidad se desmoronaban sin remedio a mi alrededor. Me sentía como si hubiera nada claro, nada a lo que aferrarme, como si estuviera en medio de una caída eterna.

Distinguí a Azula, de pie en medio del umbral de mi habitación, mirándome totalmente inexpresiva. Se sentó a los pies de mi cama, y nos quedamos así, sin movernos y sin intercambiar palabra, hasta que, al fin, se hizo el silencio.

\- Hablaban de ti -dijo Azula antes de desaparecer.


	5. El Señor del Fuego

Avanzaba por los corredores y las escaleras de Palacio como si mis piernas pesaran doce quilos cada una. A cada paso me costaba más levantarlas, como si fueran una especie de cúmulos rocosos, y se necesitara una fuerza sobrehumana para caminar con ellos.

Me crucé con pocos cortesanos de camino a la sala del trono. La duquesa de Aijin me saludó guiñándome un ojo, y yo aparté la vista bruscamente, muy turbado. La duquesa de Aijin era una pícara viuda en boca de toda la corte, porque los rumores decían que pasaba todas las noches con fogosos y ardientes jovencitos, algunos de ellos que alcanzaban mi edad, decían.

Cada vez me arrepentía más de haber solicitado una audiencia con el Señor del Fuego. Era muy fácil decirlo en el acogedor y cálido salón de Madre para hacerla ver que ya era capaz de desenvolverme por el mundo como un adulto. Mi encuentro con el amigable rector había sido un éxito, y había servido para que ganara un poco de confianza en mí mismo, pero no tanta como para que no sintiera un terror absoluto ante la perspectiva de enfrentarme al Señor del Fuego completamente solo.

Tío Iroh me ha confesado que me proponía esas misiones y búsquedas para forzarme a hablar con desconocidos, para que ganara confianza en mí mismo y disminuir así, aunque solo fuera un poco, mi paralizante timidez. Según él, aquellas misiones evitarían que me convirtiera en un torpe adolescente temeroso de no saber cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Que eso fue exactamente en lo que me convertí, aunque reconozco que, sin su intervención en ese aspecto, el resultado podría haber sido muchísimo peor.

Un ujier de aspecto solemne guardaba las inmensas puertas dobles que daban acceso a la sala del trono. Las puertas, de gruesa y pesada madera de arce, estaban pintadas de un rojo rampante, y decoradas con filas de picaportes de bronce dorado. El ujier me reconoció al instante, y tras comprobar mi nombre en un rollo, que encabezaba una lista muy corta, picó cuatro veces a la puerta, como una especie de contraseña. Instantáneamente, éstas se abrieron con majestuosidad, mostrándome la penumbra de la sala del trono de Palacio.

\- ¡Su Alteza Ígnea Zuko, hijo del príncipe del Fuego Ozai y de la princesa del Fuego Ursa! -vociferó el ujier. Oírlo pronunciar mi nombre de forma tan rimbombante me hizo sentir terriblemente inseguro de mí mismo.

Nada más pisar el suelo, que brillaba tenuemente, hice cinco kowtows y me dirigí presuroso hacia una esquina de la sala. El sonido de mis pasos rebotaban contra las paredes de la magna sala, intimidándome.

El pasillo central, que discurría entre columnas desde la entrada hasta el trono, formaba parte de la Vía Imperial, un camino empedrado que iba en línea recta desde el Puerto hasta terminar a los pies del trono, dividiendo Ciudad Ígnea en dos mitades, y sólo podía ser utilizado por el Señor del Fuego, por la Dama del Fuego el día de su boda, y por los funcionarios imperiales que lograban superar los exámenes de ingreso.

Avancé pegado a la pared (decorada con dragones de nácar entrelazándose) maldiciéndome a mí mismo por mi insensatez. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto?, me preguntaba alarmado. Notaba mi cabeza insoportablemente llena de nada, sintiendo con una claridad casi física como se iba disipando todo el discurso que llevaba horas preparando.

La sala estaba completamente a oscuras, iluminada solamente por la gran hoguera que crepitaba amenazadoramente detrás del trono. Tras éste, había un relieve enorme que cubría todo el muro y representaba un dragón abriendo sus fauces. Los destellos de la luz del fuego hacían que el relieve pareciera asombrosamente real. Por entre las columnas, alcanzaba a atisbar, sentado bajo su baldaquino, a la imponente figura de mi abuelo, Su Serenísima e Imperial Majestad Ígnea el Señor del Fuego Azulon, Autócrata de las Islas, Ojos y Espada de Agni, Capitán General del Alto Mando Militar, Jefe de Estado Mayor del Ejército de Tierra, etc.

Llegué al final del camino sin casi saber ni cómo me llamaba. Pero había llegado hasta allí, y huir sin mirar atrás (lo que más deseaba en aquel momento) no era una opción, porque corroboraría la impresión que tenía Padre de que era un cobarde acabado.

Insuflándome valor, crucé el salón hasta acabar ante el trono. Me giré, hice tres kowtows más, y me quedé sentado sobre el frío suelo de mármol negro, mirándome las manos entrelazadas.

\- Vuestra Majestad -dije con voz temblorosa, esforzándome por hacerme oír sobre el chisporroteo de la hoguera-. Es todo un honor p-para mí que me hayáis recibido.

\- Siempre es un placer hablar con alguno de mis nietos -el Señor del Fuego se irguió para verme mejor. No sonrió, y sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos y calculadores-. Aunque creo que es la primera vez que solicitas real audiencia conmigo.

\- Así es, señor abuelo.

El Señor del Fuego era un anciano de cara larga y estrecha. Tenía el nacimiento del cabello casi en el centro de la cabeza, porque el de la parte frontal se le había caído hacía mucho tiempo, lo que dejaba ver una calva arrugada y reseca, llena de manchas rosadas y arrugas. El cabello y la barba, de un blanco sucio, le caía en forma de mechones finos y quebradizos, y los ojos los tenía un poco rasgados, y eran muy pequeños y estaban muy juntos en su cara. Todo aquello podía sugerir una errónea apariencia de fragilidad, pero su rostro, iluminado fantasmagóricamente por las llamas, y su postura, tan amenazante y segura, sentado bajo el baldaquino, dejaban esa hipótesis por los suelos.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó el Señor del Fuego sin mucha paciencia-. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

De repente, me sentí ridículo allí plantado, intentando aparentar una seguridad que desde luego no tenía conmigo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disculparme y volver por donde había venido cuanto antes mejor.

Pero no. Tío Iroh confiaba en mí.

\- Me gustaría que rehabilitaseis una obra del Códice Infame.

Como no podía de otra manera, el Señor del Fuego abrió mucho sus ojillos. Parecía impresionado.

\- ¡Qué insolencia, joven Zuko! -exclamó desde su elevado trono-. Tendrás que explicarte mejor si quieres que acceda a tu petición.

Yo tragué saliva. Había llegado la hora.

Le expliqué mi interés en _Genealogía del Dominio_ (dije que era un simple librito de técnicas de Dominio), y que había sido incluido en el Códice Infame porque su autor había cometido herejía al intentar crear un nuevo Avatar.

\- Pero, ahora que la Nación ha descubierto que el Avatar es su enemigo -dije entrecortadamente-, no tiene sentido censurar al profesor Kokishin por herejía, porque la única herejía que se puede cometer es contra Agni, ¿no? Condenándolo, estaríamos admitiendo el carácter sagrado del Avatar. Y además -añadí con tono inteligente-, sabéis tan bien como yo que necesito aumentar mis habilidades respecto al Dominio. ¿Qué mejor manera que ampliando mis conocimientos?

El Señor del Fuego alzó una mano y yo me callé al instante. Se acariciaba lentamente la barba, mirándome con un gesto de suspicacia.

\- Hay muchos libros que los Sabios del Fuego te pueden proporcionar -dijo con cautela-. ¿Por qué escoger uno que, precisamente, se encuentra en el Códice Infame?

\- Bueno... -vacilé-. Ya que mis lecciones no son suficientes, he pensado que tal vez necesite algo más especializado, no sé. Mi señor tío, el príncipe Iroh, me recomendó ese libro antes de partir a Ba Sing Se.

Como siempre, pronunciar el nombre de mi tío me abrió las puertas. El Señor del Fuego relajó los hombros, aunque aún conservaba el gesto severo.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer -aquello no tenía sentido, pero no osé señalárselo. Si alguien «podía» hacer algo en aquel país, ése era él-. De todas formas, sacar una obra de la lista de libros prohibidos no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Deberé consultar a los Sabios del Fuego y a mis cancilleres antes de tomar cualquier decisión, y estoy seguro de que tu señor padre también tendrá algo que decir. Pero si como tú dices, el autor cometió una herejía ficticia, y el manuscrito en cuestión es un sencillo tratado de Dominio del fuego... no veo porqué tu petición no podría tener éxito. Sí, una revisión del Códice Infame sería propicia actualmente...

El corazón me dio un vuelco de alegría. ¡Tenía posibilidades de encontrar un ejemplar de _Genealogía del Dominio_! Y lo había conseguido por mí mismo, yo, el esmirriado, el mediocre y casi tartamudo príncipe Zuko, deshonor y vergüenza de la estirpe, siempre con demasiado miedo para hacer cualquier cosa, para hacer valer su voluntad, para enfrentarse cara a cara a los problemas. ¡Pues chúpate esa, Padre! En ese momento deseé que me viera allí, conversando con el Señor del Fuego como un adulto, de igual a igual.

\- Tenéis mi agradecimiento, vuestra Majestad -dije mientras me levantaba, tambaleando. Se me habían quedado las piernas dormidas de estar sentado de rodillas.

\- Que los fuegos de Agni te guíen durante el día y te protejan durante la noche, pues el Imperio prevalecerá.

\- El Imperio prevalecerá -repetí con voz mustia, sin fuerzas. Estaba agotado.

Empecé a alejarme del trono caminando hacia atrás. Estaba prohibido dar la espalda al Señor del Fuego. Él se mantenía inmóvil, mirando hacia el fondo de la sala.

\- Por cierto, Zuko -comentó con esa voz cavernosa, sin mirarme, mientras yo me alejaba-. Me alegra que te tomes tan en serio el aprendizaje del Dominio. Espero que, si finalmente rehabilito ese libro, progreses mucho más de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora.

\- G-Gracias, mi señor.

Continué andando de espaldas, a grandes zancadas. Fue un milagro que no me cayera. Salir de esa sofocante e intimidante sala y correr por los soleados y frescos pasillos me producía un alivio descomunal. Dijera lo que dijera, había sido una experiencia aterradora.

Aquella noche, mientras explicaba ufano mi encuentro con el soberano de la Nación, Padre desdeñó el asunto, y me reprendió haber molestado al Señor del Fuego con mis «pequeñeces intelectualoides».

\- Eso ni siquiera es una palabra, Ozai -terció Madre mordazmente.

Más tarde, repasé todas las veces que Azula había solicitado audiencia con el Señor del Fuego. Una de ellas fue para explicarle a la emperatriz, la Dama del Fuego Ilah (nuestra señora abuela) que ella sola había conseguido sostener cinco rollos de pergamino sobre su cabeza. Padre alabó su presteza y equilibrio, lo mismo que la pareja de emperadores. Nadie le dijo que no debería molestar a los Señores del Fuego con sus «pequeñeces».

Naturalmente, pasados unos cuantos días recibí un sobre lacado salido de la mano del mismísimo Señor del Fuego. En la carta, que abrí con manos temblorosas, mi abuelo me comunicaba que la obra del profesor Kokishin seguía terminantemente prohibida. Es más, había ratificado la proclama imperial de su antecesor, y, aprovechando, había incluido en el Códice Infame treinta y cinco libros más. Seguidamente, me prohibía intentar cualquier tipo de averiguación respecto a _Genealogía del Dominio_ y me recomendaba encarecidamente que me olvidara el asunto, y que si quería libros sobre Dominio del fuego, el rector Jiǎngxuéjīn se había ofrecido amablemente a proporcionarme toda la información que necesitara. La carta acababa dando saludos a Madre, a Padre y a Azula.

Aquello me desinfló por completo, aunque provocó aún más curiosidad en aquel extraño personaje, el misterioso profesor Kokishin. Ya había demostrado que no había cometido herejía, entonces ¿por qué seguía su obra en el Códice Infame? ¿Sería por sus investigaciones sobre nuestra familia? ¿Había descubierto algo? ¿Algo relacionado con los... no-maestros, tal vez?

Yo ya estaba casi convencido que Padre me odiaba, por mucho que Madre dijese lo contrario. Aún así, quería hallar ese libro, me daba la sensación de que me ayudaría a entender algo. Pero estaba prohibido.

Por lo tanto, sólo había una persona a la que podía recurrir.


	6. Azula

Azula

Nací neonato, tres semanas antes de lo esperado. Estuve tres días separado de Madre, en una sala llena de Sabios del Fuego que lanzaban chorros de llamas a mi cuna para intentar calentarme, y otros tantos que rezaban y quemaban incienso. La Nación entera gemía de angustia ante la posibilidad de perder a un miembro de la familia real. Se hacían misas en los pueblos, recibía amuletos, regalos y visitas de curanderos a Palacio que aseguraban encontrar la cura. Todos los miembros de la corte visitaron mi lecho en algún momento. Mis padres se trasladaron de sus soleadas dependencias a una salita lúgubre y oscura al lado de donde yo luchaba por sobrevivir, conteniendo el aliento, mordiéndose las raíces de las uñas y pidiendo a Agni que me diera fuerzas (me gusta pensar que Padre también estaba preocupado).

Al final, luché y sobreviví. Conseguí que se me formara del todo el cráneo, el estómago y el hígado. Fui capaz de respirar con normalidad, llorar y, por primera vez, alimentarme de la sanadora leche de Madre. Sin embargo, fui un niño enfermizo, débil, fino y frío. Tuve dos neumonías, problemas en los bronquios todos los inviernos y contraje tos ferina a los dos años. Los Sabios decían que había nacido faltándome un trocito de vida . Pero, contra todo pronóstico, sobreviví. Y, encima, era maestro del fuego y todo. Pero era muy pálido... Madre decía que parecía el reflejo de un rayo de sol invernal en el cristal de una ventana.

Sólo diecisiete meses después nació mi hermana. Ella, por otra parte, vino al mundo en la cuadragésima semana de gestación. Nació gordísima (pesó casi cinco quilos), y tuvo un parto sencillo y perfecto de menos de dos horas, que contrastaba con el suplicio que había tenido que pasar Madre (once horas y media, más o menos) para traerme al mundo. Los Sabios del Fuego dicen que incluso se aferró con sus manitas a los muslos de mi madre y ella misma se dio impulso para salir disparada hacia el mundo, lista para conquistarlo, que es básicamente la actitud de Azula ante cualquier situación.

Ella fue un bebé escandaloso y berreón que lloraba a pleno pulmón durante horas seguidas. Chillaba, saludaba a todo el mundo, mordía las cosas, las rompía, las perdía, las escondía, era un auténtico maremoto dificilísimo de controlar. Eso contrastaba con Zuko, el esmirriado, escuchimizado y enfermizo niñito que se pasaba los días sorbiéndose los mocos, estornudando y tiritando, víctima de los frágiles huesos que aún no se habían desarrollado del todo. (Mi delgadez también era motivo de irritación para Padre. Él, con su musculatura abultada y prominente, como tío Iroh, como el Señor del Fuego, como todos los Señores del Fuego antes que él. Solía repetir las mismas bromas al respecto. «Podrías colarte por detrás de un cartel sin despegarlo». Durante un tiempo fue divertido.) Yo era un niño obediente, dócil y callado que le gustaba que lo abrazasen y le hicieran cosquillas en la barriga. Un poco atolondrado, supongo.

Azula era mi pesadilla diurna. Me tiraba del pelo, me hacía la zancadilla cuando paseábamos, y me escondía bichos debajo de mi almohada. Y también nos pegábamos unas palizas tremendas, en las que yo terminaba llorando normalmente. Nos mordíamos los ojos, nos arañábamos la cara, los brazos y las piernas, y nos empujábamos tirándonos por las escaleras como un par de bestias. Pronto, la convivencia entre ambos se volvió insostenible, e incluso Padre tuvo que llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, pronto aprendió que había otras formas más sofisticadas y elegantes para mortificarme.

Y ahora la necesitaba.

La encontré cómodamente apoyada contra la pared, en el corredor que llevaba a la capilla del ala oeste. Al verme se rió por lo bajó.

\- Qué -le espeté sin mucha delicadeza. Ella se rió con más fuerza.

\- No te me sulfures, Zuzu, que ni siquiera te había visto -se incorporó y se desperezó lentamente. Luego bostezó-. Veo que fuiste a ver al Señor del Fuego. Me sorprende que un mancha-bragas como tú haya acumulado tanta valentía.

Lo primero, la sorpresa. No importa lo que digan, nadie se acostumbra a que le insulten.

\- Azula, necesito tu ayuda -le dije con voz serena, esforzándome por ignorar su comentario.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y qué puede necesitar el angelito de Madre de mí? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Yo contuve las ganas de gritarle.

\- ¿Cuando vas a volver a la Academia Femenina? -pregunté con frustración-. ¿Por qué no vas a... a pudrirte con los participios y los problemas de una vez por todas? -me sentí mejor después de decirle aquello.

El mejor regalo de Año Nuevo que nuestros padres me dieron jamás fue cuando me anunciaron que Azula pasaría un año en la Academia Femenina. Un año entero alejado de ella era tan maravilloso que estuve a punto de besarlos a los dos, incluso a Padre (no lo hice, por supuesto, él desaprobaba las muestras de cariño, que consideraba débiles).

\- Padre y Madre consideran que ya he aprendido todo lo que me podían enseñar allí -dijo con prepotencia-. A diferencia de otras, por supuesto. Y tú te pudres con la gramática y el álgebra tanto como yo en la Academia.

\- Pero a mí se me dan bien -contraataqué, rencoroso.

Era verdad. A Azula, una niña inquieta y prácticamente hiperactiva, le costaba atender a ese tipo de clases, mientras que yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en atender a lo que los maestros nos explicaban.

\- Como si todo eso fuera necesario -Azula hizo una mueca de desprecio (Azula nunca suspendía, por cierto. A ella «la» suspendían)-. Yo sé hacer Dominio y tú no, y eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero me di cuenta que estábamos volviendo a discutir, y que con eso no llegaría a nada. Azula me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, creyendo que había ganado la reyerta. A mí me invadieron unas ganas horribles de estamparle la cara contra la pared, mezcladas con un miedo indefinible a hacerlo.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -Azula bufó, pero me miró expectante-. Quiero leer un libro prohibido.

Azula abrió los ojos con interés. Tenía una fascinación insana por todo lo prohibido. Nuevamente, le expliqué todo lo relacionado con _Genealogía del Dominio_ que había logrado averiguar.

\- No me extraña que necesites información extra para alcanzar mi nivel... -dijo con un insufrible aire de superioridad.

\- ¿Me ayudarás o no? -la interrumpí, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos era bastante humillante que mi hermana pequeña me superara en Dominio.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

-¡Por Agni, somos hermanos! -exclamé perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿No podríamos comportarnos como tal por una vez?

\- No -dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo gemí de exasperación.

\- Me darás tu postre hasta los festivales de otoño -continuó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso no es hasta dentro de tres meses! -protesté, airado.

\- Entonces no hay trato con Azula -se rió de su propio chiste.

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos, preguntándome por enésima vez cómo alguien podía ser tan pedante y tan odioso. Al final, cedí.

Tengo que reconocerlo, Azula tenía un talento innato para las travesuras. Preguntó a un par de criados y abordó a un temeroso canciller, e incluso se atrevió a visitar los aposentos del Lord Confesor, el torturador imperial. Así, descubrió que el Códice Infame se guardaba en el Registro de Detenciones, situado al otro lado de los jardines.

Nos colamos sin dificultad durante la ceremonia de la Súplica Ardiente. Los Sabios del Fuego encendían hogueras todas las noches dando las gracias a Agni por el día y pidiéndole que el sol volviera a salir, pero una vez cada quince días toda la corte se reunía en el santuario imperial para unírseles a sus súplicas.

\- Aléjanos de la oscuridad, oh, Señor. Inflama nuestros corazones para que podamos recorrer tu camino de luz -entonaba el Gran Sabio desde su púlpito-. Agni -invocó con voz alta y clara-, tú eres la luz de nuestros ojos, el fuego de nuestros corazones, el calor de nuestras entrañas. Tuyo es el sol que caliente nuestros días; tuyas, las estrellas que nos guardan en la noche oscura...

\- Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos -respondimos a coro Padre, Madre, Azula y yo, los cuatro arrodillados frente a la gloriosa hoguera del altar mayor-. Señor de la Luz, protégenos.

\- Agni, que nos concedes el aliento, te damos las gracias. Agni, que nos concedes los días, te damos las gracias. Pues la noche es oscura, y oscuros son los terrores que la pueblan.

\- Te damos las gracias por el sol que nos calienta -respondimos los demás fieles-. Te damos las gracias por el fuego de los hogares y las antorchas que mantienen a raya a la oscuridad.

Llevaba recitando esas oraciones desde que tenía uso de razón, y las palabras casi me salían sin pensar de los labios, pero aquella noche en concreto me atrabancaba cada dos por tres. Padre me lanzó una mirada de severidad. A su izquierda, los rostros de Madre y de mi hermana flotaban pálidos en la penumbra del santuario, iluminados por la gran hoguera. Azula me miró de reojo y me guiñó un ojo.

\- Te damos las gracias por el Señor del Fuego Azulon -siguió cantando el Sabio-, nuestro emperador según tu voluntad. Te damos las gracias por el puro fuego blanco de su bondad, por la espada llameante de justicia que esgrime, por el amor que inspira en su leal pueblo. Guíalo y defiéndelo, Agni, y dale fuerzas para aniquilar a sus enemigos.

\- Ahora -me susurró Azula al oído.

Durante las bendiciones al Señor del Fuego estaba prohibido moverse, así que ni Padre ni Madre se enteraron. Me escabullí del santuario en silencio, como si estuviera en un sueño, conteniendo el aliento.

«No me lo puedo creer, lo hemos hecho», me dije a mí mismo, atónito.

\- Vamos -me apremió Azula mientras cerraba la portezuela lateral con cuidado, ahogando los susurros de los fieles («Señor, dale fuerzas. Dale valor. Dale sabiduría...»)- Las bendiciones duran media hora. Date prisa.

La entrada al Registro estaba sin vigilar (el Archivero Imperial estaba un poco por las nubes por aquella temporada, algo relacionado con una amante muerta o algo así), y así, encontramos el polvoriento volumen en una olvidada estantería.

Mientras Azula buscaba diligentemente el título entre páginas y páginas de libros prohibidos, levanté la vista para observarla mejor. Me fijé en su ceño de concentración, en sus ojos moviéndose con rapidez leyendo los títulos, y me pregunté cómo debía ser vivir su vida, estar tan en sintonía con el mundo, tan adaptada como lo estaba ella. A Azula todos la admiraban por su destreza en el Dominio del fuego, era la favorita de Padre, y hacía lo que quería cuando le venía en gana, además de tener una habilidad pasmosa en convencer a los demás para que hicieran lo que ella deseaba. Todas las cualidades que debía poseer un príncipe del Fuego se daban la mano en su persona. ¿Cómo debía ser vivir en aquella felicidad perpetua, me preguntaba constantemente? Y yo sabía que era genuinamente malvada, y contestona e irrespetuosa, pero nadie parecía culparla por ello. Sus defectos quedaban fácilmente diluidos por sus capacidades.

Uno de los motivos por el que ansiaba encontrar _Genealogía del Dominio_ era para aclarar un extraño sentimiento de injusticia que parecía que se cernía sobre mí desde el mismo instante en que nací. Quiero decir, si yo era el bueno, el que me esforzaba por hacer las cosas correctamente,¿ por qué era Azula la que tenía más facilidad para el Dominio? ¿Por qué sólo Madre, tío Iroh y Lu Ten veían en mí una buena persona, y, en cambio, tenía que aguantar la indiferencia y la burla del resto de la corte por el hecho de ser menos dotado con el Dominio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Oye -la voz de Azula interrumpió mis pensamientos-. A este hombre le ahorcaron por intentar crear un nuevo Avatar, ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, pues, para empezar, el propio contenido de sus estudios ya era una herejía -el tono de Azula era curiosamente reflexivo-. Él investigaba si el Dominio se podía pasar de padres hijos... ¿Recuerdas lo que dicen siempre los Sabios del Fuego? «Agni no contempla sandeces como la ascendencia o el rango a la hora de otorgar Su Gracia suprema». Cuestionar eso ya es en sí mismo una herejía, ¿no te parece?

Yo asentí, muy impresionado por la teológica declaración de mi hermana. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo hasta ahora, pero Azula tenía razón. ¿Por qué no le habían condenado por eso, también?

\- El autor investigó a nuestra familia, ¿sabes? -le confesé en voz baja. La atmósfera aletargada y silenciosa del archivo, con sus filas de estanterías llenas de polvo, y el carácter encubierto de nuestra misión, creaban un ambiente que invitaba a compartir secretos y confidencias, algo muy inusual entre mi hermana y yo.

Azula asintió sin sorprenderse.

\- Seguro que descubrió algo gordo, y por eso se lo cargaron.

Tuve un escalofrío. ¿Era posible que el profesor Kokishin hubiera descubierto que nuestra familia... mataba a sus miembros no-maestros? Aquello era impensable pero...

Azula encontró el libro escrito en pulcra tinta negra minutos después. Según el registro, quedaban dos copias. Y una de ellas estaba ahí, en Palacio.

A partir de ese punto, le tocó a Azula ponerse seria conmigo.

\- Zuko, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? -su voz no tenía ni rastro de mofa-. No estamos hablando de romper una tonta norma de Madre -ignoró mi expresión avinagrada-, o de escaparnos por la noche. Vamos a leer un libro prohibido, y entonces estaremos desobedeciendo una proclama imperial. Si se enteran, nos meteremos en muchos, muchos, muchos líos. ¿Me has comprendido?

Asentí sintiendo como las fuerzas me abandonaban. Ya no se trataba de ir por ahí preguntando por escritos perdidos, o de hacer un par de emocionantes averiguaciones por mi cuenta, como un ingenioso detective. Si quería seguir adelante, estaríamos desobedeciendo deliberadamente los designios del mismísimo Señor del Fuego, y por ende, los de Agni. La magnitud de la travesura era de proporciones salomónicas, apocalípticas.

Me quedé en silencio, mirando a mi hermana horrorizado.

\- No podemos hacer así algo así...

\- Bueno, pues a mí me pica la curiosidad -dijo Azula con ligereza, aunque vi que tembló levemente-. Voy a intentar encontrar el libro.

\- ¡Azula, estás loca! -exclamé, atónito-. ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Te matarán si se enteran!

\- Prefiero correr el riesgo -la voz de mi hermana indicaba que no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo...

\- Si lo encuentro -me interrumpió sin despegar sus ojos de los míos-, ¿querrás leerlo?

Me quedé paralizado de la impresión, sin saber qué decir. Después de todo lo que había pasado tenía unas ganas locas de leer el libro, pero sabía que estaba a punto de meterme en algo realmente peligroso. Además, tenía la desagradable sensación de que Azula estaba utilizándome, que usaba todo aquello para burlarse de mí, para arrastrarme al camino de la maldad, para tentarme, para corromperme. Sus ojos burlones y su sonrisilla autosuficiente denotaban que ya sabía lo que iba a responder. Asentí como si asintiera ante mi sentencia de muerte. Luego pensé en Madre, pero aparté su recuerdo de mi mente. Me sentía impuro, sucio, desmerecedor siquiera de pensar en ella. Pero, después de todo, inicié esa búsqueda en pos de la verdad, y «¿Qué hay más admirable que obrar para restaurar la Verdad?», repetían constantemente los Sabios del Fuego.

Y por otra parte, ¿qué motivo tenía yo para leer ese libro? Ya sabía que Padre no quería matarme, que simplemente me odiaba, pero aquello de los no-maestros aún me carcomía por dentro... Padre decía a menudo que yo casi no tenía Dominio... Y la cuestión de la herencia, de lo que podía darme Padre y de lo que podía darme Madre, de lo que había de ambos en mí, en Zuko, corriendo por mis venas, me daba vueltas en la cabeza cada día con más asiduidad. Pero esa vaga curiosidad por mi familia, por lo que heredaba de ella (el Dominio, el trono, sus secretos) no era otra cosa que el reflejo de un miedo primigenio, tan profundamente arraigado en mí que apenas era aún consciente de él. La confluencia de dos sendas, irreversibles, irreconciliables, que surgían directamente de mi alma. Seguir una u otra. Padre y yo. Madre y yo.

Eso, por supuesto, llegó más tarde.

\- Me darás tus postres hasta el solsticio de invierno.

Ay, Azula, tan adulta para unas cosas, y tan infantil en otras. Sin embargo, a veces me cuesta creer que, en aquella época, ella sólo tuviera nueve años, y yo diez. Definitivamente, vivir en Palacio trastoca la infancia de uno, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Hoy me pregunto si Azula realmente era consciente de lo que decía, si no fue el irrefrenable deseo de hacerse la valiente delante de mí lo que la metió en la que seguramente era la mayor travesura de todo su historial, pues implicaba no sólo el incumplimiento de la ley, sino dar la espalda a todo el sistema de valores con el que nos habían criado.

Pero había accedido, y Azula cumplía sus promesas. Siempre.

Varias semanas después, cuando ya casi me había olvidado del siniestro profesor, me encontré una noche a Padre de pie en medio de mi habitación, mirando por la ventana hacia la lejanía.

Inmediatamente pensé que había hecho algo malo. Sospesé dar media vuelta y alejarme de él sin hacer ruido, cosa que me daba bastante rabia, porque tendría que esperar a que Padre le apeteciera salir de mi habitación, y podía estar horas allí, y yo tenía mucho sueño.

Pero tal brillante plan nunca llegó a desarrollarse, porque Padre giró su cabeza en seco hacia mí.

\- Hijo. Ven -me ordenó haciendo un ademán para que entrara.

Me encaminé despacio hacia él, retrasando al máximo el momento en que él me hablara. Pero al parecer, aquella noche Padre no tenía prisa. Acabé delante de él, sintiendo que podría desintegrarme en cualquier momento del miedo que me aprisionaba la tráquea.

Padre respiró hondo.

\- Mira Zuko... Hace ya algún tiempo, tuve una conversación con tu madre... -Padre nunca llamaba a Madre por su nombre. Era una especie de manía suya-. Creo que últimamente he sido demasiado duro contigo.

Aquello fue como si me echaran un jarro de agua helada encima. Me quedé anonadado. ¿Padre se estaba... disculpando?

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi intención hacerte daño -la voz de Padre era serena, casual incluso, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier tontería-. Lo único que pasa es que me preocupas. Pero reconozco que a veces pierdo los estribos. Te pido perdón.

Padre se empezó a acercar hacia mí. Yo me sorprendí suplicando «que no me abrace, que no me abrace, que no me abrace». El mero hecho de Padre tocándome me parecía antinatural, repugnante, incestuoso. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme, y luego abandonó la habitación, sin pronunciar una sola palabra más.

Bien, Padre no me odiaba... ¿Cómo me sentía? ¿Extrañado? ¿Confuso? ¿Aliviado? Sorprendido sería la palabra adecuada. Sin embargo, sonreía. No podía parar de sonreír, y no sabía por qué. Tenía ganas incluso de bailar, y eso sí que era raro. Yo odiaba bailar.

Por paradójico que parezca, aquella conversación me causó más mal que bien. Padre me había demostrado que era un ser capaz de sentir arrepentimiento y compasión, y eso no me permitía deshumanizarlo, convertirlo en un monstruo lleno de maldad cuyo único cometido era hacerme daño. Padre me quitó el único mecanismo de defensa que disponía para protegerme de él, es decir, culparle a él de su comportamiento hacia mí, convertirlo en el gran pérfido y en el gran maldito para que sus pullas no me hiriesen. Porque siguió despreciándome y diciéndome cosas horribles sin reparo, pero a partir de entonces me hicieron aún más daño, porque no provenían de un monstruo sin sentimientos, que, después de todo, no podía hacer nada positivo por nadie, sino de un hombre al que había decepcionado, de un hombre que, si me esforzaba un poco más, podía llegar a ser el gran padre que soñaba, y que no lo era únicamente por MÍ culpa.

Aquella fue la última vez que Padre me llamó la atención de ese modo tan comedido y civilizado. La siguiente vez que creyó que le había traicionado, me quemó la cara. La siguiente, intentó matarme. Y la siguiente, le quité el trono. Así de fácil.

Así de fácil...

Al acostarme, noté algo duro entre las sábanas. Era un libro muy bello, encuadernado con tapas de piel de serpiente. En la cubierta se leía, con grandes caracteres negros:

GENEALOGÍA DEL DOMINIO

Pr. Ryu Kokishin

Copiado y encuadernado del original por la Imprenta Tsumi (Calle Shiroi 19, Asama, Corregimiento de Juéwàng)


	7. Lu Ten

_Escrito bajo la Luz del Señor el bicentésimo septuagésimo tercer día del Asedio de Ba Sing Se_

 _Nonagésimo cuarto año del Imperio Ígneo_

Querido primo,

Espero que mi carta te haya llegado sin complicaciones. Cada día que pasa es más difícil hacer llegar el correo del frente a la Nación. Los hombres se quejan (y con razón) porque muchas de sus cartas nunca llegan a su destino, pues los arqueros del Rey de la Tierra abaten a todos los halcones que salen de los campamentos, así que te puedes imaginar lo difícil que se ha vuelto transmitir órdenes con eficiencia. Por otro lado, el Lord Censor se ha empeñado en revisar todo el correo de nuestros soldados, pues teme que revelen información que, en malas manos, podría ser fatal para nosotros. No puedes imaginarte la de cosas que he tenido que hacer para poder enviar estos tristes pergaminos. Hasta tuve que preparar al halcón personalmente, rodeado de mis guardias imperiales para que el Lord Censor no metiera sus entrometidas narices.

Pero no quiero aburrirte con mis monsergas de soldado amargado. A pesar de que estamos a punto de llegar al solsticio de verano, el ambiente aquí es agradablemente húmedo. No tiene nada que ver con el ardiente sol de la Nación... lo cual es una suerte, porque los combates se han trasladado a una zona tan seca que parece un desierto. Es un yermo desolador, sin una brizna de hierba, solo arena y más arena hasta donde alcanza la vista. Tengo arena en los ojos, arena en el uniforme, en la piel, en el pelo, en todas partes. A veces, Padre y yo bromeamos, diciendo que nunca podremos quitarnos esta arena del todo. Tal vez sea verdad.

Y las murallas de Ba Sing Se... Nada más verlas pensé en ti. Te encantaría verlas, Zuko, de veras. Son al menos diez veces más altas que los muros de Palacio, y por lo menos el triple de anchas. Es un muro tan grandioso y tan impresionante que la sombra que proyecta cubre a todo el campamento (que no es pequeño, precisamente, filas y filas de tiendas que llegan al horizonte).

Siempre que las veo fantaseo en cómo debe ser la ciudad por dentro. He de reconocerlo, este asedio me está dando una gran lección de humildad. Antes creía que las obras de arte más bellas y grandes del mundo estaban en la Nación. Pero estos muros, tan estoicos e impenetrables, no se parecen a nada de lo que haya visto nunca antes, y no son obra nuestra. Están hechos por otro pueblo, por otra nación completamente diferente, con su noble y antigua historia, y eso me ha hecho ver que los ígneos no somos los mejores en todo, Zuko, que hay mucho más allá de nuestras islas. Y que eso no es necesariamente malo, que a veces, no es inferior.

Dicen que antes de la ciudad en sí hay anchísimas llanuras de prados y de cultivos que parecen inacabables, tan extensos que casi no se ve la muralla interior. Me imagino a ti corriendo por esos campos abiertos con los brazos extendidos, como cuando eras un crío, ¿recuerdas? Te perseguía por los jardines, y tú siempre te escondías en el mismo sitio, y cuando te encontraba me hacías cosquillas y acabábamos los dos dando vueltas por el suelo... Y cuando en invierno te ponías enfermo y de lo débil que estabas ni siquiera podías apagar las velas. Te leía cuentos para tranquilizarte, y tú me abrazabas, y te dormías a mi lado... Son recuerdos tan dulces, Zuko, los que conservo de Palacio, que a veces me pregunto si son siquiera reales. Muchas veces, son lo único que me da fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana e irme a luchar al frente.

Padre está ahora mismo liderando una escaramuza al norte de aquí, y temo que no podrá escribirte por el momento, al menos hasta que consigamos penetrar la muralla exterior, o hasta que nuestros exploradores den por fin con los malditos arqueros. Pero ambos leímos tu carta, y créeme cuando te digo que casi nos morimos de preocupación allí mismo.

No te escribo para regañarte, aunque coincidirás conmigo en que lo que hicisteis fue muy pero que muy insensato. Ninguna ansia de conocimiento puede poner en peligro tu vida, ¿entiendes? Eso es más valioso que todos los libros prohibidos juntos.

Lo que descubriste en ese libro nos sorprendió a los dos. Ahora comprendo por qué nuestro señor abuelo insistió tanto en mantenerlo en el Códice Infame.

Por lo que averiguó el profesor Kokishin, nuestra familia lleva asesinando a los no-maestros mucho tiempo, dos siglos más o menos. Esa ha sido su regla tácita, pero al parecer sólo la ha cumplido en tres ocasiones. En las demás, nuestros antepasados se las arreglaron para esconderlos, sacarlos de Palacio o convertirlos en criados. Es una mentira deshonrosa y traicionera la que lleva perpetuando nuestra familia durante siglos, y comprendo que estés disgustado. Pero muchos Señores del Fuego quisieron reclamar legítimamente a sus hijos no-maestros, y fueron muchos los que intentaron quedárselos. Otros los abandonaron, muy pocos los mataron. Eso es inexcusable, desde luego, y merecen la muerte o algo peor, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que nuestros antepasados se enfrentaron a ese problema (que en realidad no lo es, ellos mismos lo convirtieron en uno) de muchas maneras, tantas como facetas tiene la condición humana. Y hay personas buenas, y personas menos buenas, y personas directamente deleznables. También es cierto que las investigaciones del profesor sólo abarcan un período concreto, muy lejano, y no sabemos nada de la existencia de esas prácticas en los últimos tiempos. Después de todo, el propio profesor Kokishin reconoce que sólo encontró pruebas que se asesinaran a los príncipes no-maestros tres veces. Aún así, quiero que sepas que Padre piensa cortar esa práctica de raíz cuando suba al trono. Y yo, cuando llegue el momento, también lo haré, y así se lo enseñaré a mis hijos, y a los hijos de mis hijos, y ellos a sus hijos. Nunca más se volverá a querer eliminar a alguien por ser un no-maestro, al menos no en nuestra familia, y la verdad quedará al descubierto. Te lo prometo.

Lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto. El descubrimiento de la existencia de no-maestros en nuestra familia implicará inevitablemente la destrucción de nuestro derecho divino para gobernar la Nación. No quiero, sin embargo, que pienses que nuestro trono está construido sobre una base de mentiras y estafas. Bueno, en realidad es exactamente así, lo que no quiero es que desprecies ese trono. Es cierto, Agni no se le apareció al primer Señor del Fuego, lo bendijo y lo ungió con sus sagradas llamas para ordenarle gobernar Su tierra y Su pueblo. Pero, de algún modo, el devenir de la realidad o las sencillas circunstancias han colocado a nuestra familia en una de las posiciones más importantes e influyentes de todo el mundo. Tenemos en nuestras manos el destino de miles de personas, y es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de su bienestar. Se nos ha otorgado un gran poder Zuko, y es nuestro deber, ya no como monarcas o como ungidos por Agni, sino como seres humanos, de usarlo para hacer el bien, mejorar el mundo, y enmendar los errores de nuestros antepasados. Ni tú ni yo pedimos ser miembros de la familia real. Es algo que nos ha tocado, y como tal, debemos lidiar con las consecuencias. Aunque aquí es tan difícil hacer lo que a uno le dicta el corazón...

No quiero que te obsesiones y empieces a pensar que no tienes derecho a vivir en Palacio por las atrocidades cometidas por nuestros ancestros. No es algo que tú hayas elegido, y tampoco puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero desde esa posición puedes hacer muchas cosas para cambiar lo que no te gusta del mundo, cambiarlo para bien. Nuestro señor bisabuelo la usó para iniciar esta guerra y exportar la tecnología y la ciencia ígnea a todo el mundo. Lo que quiero decir es que debes aprovechar la oportunidad que se te brinda, porque sólo así serás merecedor de este poder, sólo así podrás legitimarlo.

Tú eres una fuente de irreductible bondad, Zuko, no lo olvides nunca. No te sientas culpable por lo que hicieron nuestros antepasados. La historia no se puede cambiar, pero sí el futuro.

Tampoco te tortures porque tu Dominio no progresa como a ti te gustaría. Cada persona lo desarrolla de forma diferente y que a ti te cueste más no es ni mejor ni peor. No debes sentirte inferior por eso, porque te aseguro que hay cosas mucho peores. Es más, si consigues llegar al mismo nivel que el de los maestros del fuego más avanzados, tendrás el doble de mérito, porque te cuesta más, pero te habrás esforzado el doble. Y yo no tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirás.

Dices que en el libro del profesor Kokishin no se hace mención alguna al Avatar, y que precisamente por eso lo condenaron. ¿Que se inventaron eso para poder ejecutarlo y censurar su obra? Probablemente. Pero Azula tiene razón: ya estaba siendo un hereje al cuestionar que intervenía algún otro factor aparte de Agni a la hora de conceder el Dominio. Entonces, ¿por qué no le condenaron directamente por eso, sin necesidad de inventarse ninguna otra excusa? Eso es porque, por aquel entonces, la familia real no tenía el poder absoluto que ahora ostenta, sino que lo compartía, más o menos, con los Sabios del Fuego. Apuesto a que eso no lo sabías, ¿eh? En el pasado, los Sabios del Fuego no se limitaban a oficiar las bodas y los entierros de nuestra familia, sino que gobernaban la Nación junto con el Señor del Fuego. No fue hasta los tiempos de nuestro señor bisabuelo que el poder recayó de forma total en nuestra familia. Así que imagino que a los Sabios no les pareció suficiente esos motivos como para condenar a muerte al profesor, y que de algún modo el Señor del Fuego Zilan logró convencerlos de que había cometido una ofensa contra el Avatar.

El Dominio es uno de los grandes misterios de nuestro mundo, Zuko, puede que nunca logremos entenderlo del todo. Los Sabios del Fuego y el profesor fueron unos de tantos que intentaron determinar su verdadera naturaleza. Pero no te preocupes, tú tienes el Dominio (sea cual sea la razón por la que lo tienes) y eso es lo importante.

Y, por el amor de Agni, ¿cómo has podido pensar que tío Ozai te odia? Puede que sea ciertamente desagradable, o muy estúpido o muy terco, y que esté equivocado en muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de que te quiere. A ti es imposible odiarte, Zuko. Y el que lo haga entonces no es de este mundo.

Supongo que no hace falta que te advierta que no debes decir nada de todo esto a nadie, porque tanto tú como Azula podrías tener problemas muy serios.

No sabes las ganas que tengo de ganar la guerra y volver a verte, a ti y a los demás. Cada día que pasa estoy más cansado. De momento, esperaré impaciente tu respuesta.

Dale recuerdos a tío Ozai y a tía Ursa, y vigila a Azula de mi parte.

El Imperio prevalecerá.

Te quiero.

S.A.I Lu Ten

Teniente Coronel de la División XI de Infantería- Ejército III

Un año después de haber recibido esta carta, Lu Ten murió, el Señor del Fuego murió, Madre desapareció para siempre y Padre fue coronado. Y con ellos murió también la vida que Azula y yo habíamos conocido hasta entonces. Azula se escandalizó al leer el libro, llamó farsante al profesor Kokishin, dijo que todo era mentira, que el derecho divino de nuestra familia era incuestionable, y que le alegraba saber que a ese «imbécil» lo hubieran matado. En cuanto a mí, a partir de entonces dediqué el resto de mis días a intentar complacer a Padre, a aguantar sus humillaciones y vejaciones, a extenuarme para cumplir sus expectativas. Me esforcé al máximo para ser un buen heredero a su trono. Olvidé las palabras de Lu Ten, ninguneé a tío Iroh, y cada día que pasaba me iba sintiendo más incómodo en mi propia piel, más frustrado, más irritado, más culpable, más solo.

El resto, es historia.

Kokishin - curiosidad (japonés)

Jiǎngxuéjīn - conocimiento (chino)

Tosaku - perversión (japonés)

Aijin - querida (japonés)

Juéwàng - desesperación (chino)


End file.
